What happens next
by greengrl
Summary: [Authors Note been posted] James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for l
1. Chapter One

**What happened next…**

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

**Summary: **James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for later chapters. R and R.

**Author's Notes**: Hiya this is my new story. It's a Lily and James story again as they are my favourite. Its rated M just in case I add things in later on. The chapters are quite long for me so I will post about once a week probably, maybe more maybe less. I hope you like it.

It begins straight after what happened in the fifth book when Lily and James have an argument over James levitating Snape upside down. I haven't written that scene out though as its not mine its J.K Rowling's. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 

Lily looked over the far-reaching lake from the grassy area of the Hogwarts ground where she sat and stared with intent at one person and only one person. She stared with her eyes glaring and her mouth ready to open and unleash her anger. But all she had to tell her angers to was her friends Amaryllis and Cressida. They looked at her and smiled wheh they saw who she was looking, or glaring, at.

"Leave it Lily, you know nothing ever changes with him and you can't really say that you like Snape, he just called you a mudblood. Not exactly a term or endearment." Cressida said pulling her waste length blonde hair away from her face as she lay on the grass to soak up the sun. She undid her top two shirt buttons and slid her skirt up a bit so she could work on a tan and in doing this got all the boys in seeing distance start to drool. She was beautiful. But the think was she didn't even try to be sexy she just was naturally. She squinted her eyes and looked at Lily. Lily turned her face away from looking at James Potter and looked at her friend.

"You know I'm not bothered about being called a mudblood, I hate Snape probably as just as James does but I just hate it when James acts all macho and has to show everyone what a big macho man he is by flashing Snape's underwear to everyone. No one wanted to see it but they all still laugh and cheer him on. I think it's so stupid." She looks back over to where James was sitting with the other three marauders; he was letting a snitch go and catching it again when it got too far away. He caught the snitch one more time with his amazingly fast reflexes then her reached his hand up to his hair and purposely messed it up.

"God! Does he have to do that!" Lily yelled out.

"Did he mess his hair up again?" Amaryllis asked not even really showing Lily much attention, used to her blowing up over James Potter's little mannerisms, she instead inspected her nails and lay down by Cressida to enjoy the sun with her. Amaryllis was much like Cressida, sought after by many boys, but then again so was Lily; it was what their group of friends was known for. She had long brown hair and was very tanned due to her Italian background. She had stunning features and she knew it but tried not to flaunt it so much.

"Yes he did it again!" She said annoyed. "He's such a poser."

"Don't act like you don't love it Lily. You like him really." Cressida said smirking waiting for the reaction she knew she was going to get.

"I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled, and then when she realised all the attention her friends were getting was now on her and not in a good way she calmed down and lowered her voice. "For the fifty millionth time I do no and will not ever like him. No matter how much you want it. I don't want it to be like a cheesy American movie when the three best friends are going out with three best guy friends. Life doesn't work like that. You go for it with Black and Lupin and leave me out of it."

"So you admit if we didn't like Remus and Sirius you would consider it. Then it wouldn't be like a movie." Amaryllis said sneakily.

"No, the cheesy thing is just another factor in a long list of things why I don't like James Potter." Lily said trying not to let her smirking friends get to her.

Lily let her hair free from its plait and let her perfectly straight hair flow down her back. She lay down next to her friends and they all stared up at the sky. They started to point out clouds that looked like other things.

"That cloud looks like a bird," Amaryllis said.

"No it doesn't 'illis, that is a bird." Lily said giggling and using their shortened name for Amaryllis.

"Whatever I was just testing you." She replied.

"That cloud looks like Sirius Blacks bum," Cressida said cheekily.

"Firstly you wish, secondly which cloud and thirdly how would you know that Cressida Hunt as you, as far I know, have seen that particular bottom?" 'illis asked.

"Yes Hunt I would love to know how you know that cloud looks like my bum." A deeper voice asked with an amused tone.

"Well you see Black I spend hours imagining it and assume that's what it would look like." Cressida said not even looking at Sirius or showing any kind of embarrassment.

"Well if you want Hunt I could give you a private showing some time." Sirius replied not shocked by the quick reply that Cressida had delivered to him. Lily looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He was leaning against a tree with his overgrown hair over his eyes.

"Well Black that sounds lovely, you know how much I love a private show, and if it was you that would be extra great but I don't know I think I will just let my imagination do the work." Cressida said cuttingly not letting an ounce of embarrassment leave her. Watching Sirius and Cressida go was like watching a tennis match you are watching back and forth to see who wins.

"Well that's a shame Hunt, cause I think I could show you a thing or two." Sirius said smirking from under his raven hair.

"Do you now Black? I bet you could too. Is there any other reason you cam over here or am I honoured by your presence?" Cressida asked finally getting tired of these games and turning her attention to why he had come over.

"Well its always a pleasure being near you Hunt but I am afraid to say I came over for a different reason. I came over for your dear friends Lily's attention." Sirius said looking in Lily's direction.

"Me?" lily asked not opening her eyes from her sun rested state.

"Yes you my dear, you were not unnoticed during that little show that went on back there by my dear friend Prongs. He wants me to give you a message."

"A message? Well go on then, I'm just dying to hear it if it's from that idiot." Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well that's good cause I have one here." Sirius said.

"Well what is this message then?" She asked.

"I don't know it's of the written variety. Here you are here said floating a paper aeroplane over to her using his wand. It landed next to her and she sat up to reach it. She unfolded the plane and looked at what was written.

_My Lily, _

_Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you and I am especially sorry for what Snivellus called you. He won't be getting away with it. I hope you don't think all pure bloods are as evil as him cause we're not. _

_I only wrote this note to tell you one thing. I asked you out earlier and you turned me down. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to but I just want you to know that I will never give up on you Lily. _

_You're special_

_James_

Lily looked at the note at smiled at James' persistence. He always found a way to let Lily know he wasn't giving up whether or not it was asking her out everyday or sending her presents or just making sure every guy that came near her couldn't sit down for a month.

"What does it say?" Sid, that was a pet name from Cressida, asked.

"Oh the usual, blah, blah, blah." Lily said not sharing the content with her friends. She looked up, "Sirius…" But he wasn't there anymore and was back sitting over with the other marauders.

"Come on, lets get back to lying doing nothing," Amaryllis said.

"You don't need to ask me twice." Lily said lying down and stretching out. She had a pair of eyes watching her though that she didn't realise.

James Potter stared intently at her thinking of nothing but her. He had never had this intense feeling before. Like he just wanted to sit there and do nothing else for the rest of his life and he wouldn't regret a thing.

"Hey Potter, back to this planet before Lily sees you staring and realises you are completely obsessed with her. Oh wait she already knows." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Whatever Padfoot, its not like you aren't obvious with Hunt, you were all but snogging her the other day in potions." James replied taking his eyes away from Lily.

"Ah yes, but that just fun. And I wasn't almost snogging her, I was simply groping her ass that's totally different." Sirius said grinning.

"Yeah whatever, you like her more than just a grope and don't think I haven't noticed you doing a fair bit of staring going from you to her and I'm talking not just lustful leers. I'm talking full on loving looks Padfoot. Never thought you had it in you." James said looking at his friends reaction.

"You are so way off man, its just a bit of fun, we've never dated and never will. All we have is a bit of harmless flirting." Sirius said not looking bothered but James could tell her was.  
"I'm surprised Sirius, I would have thought you would want to date her. She's your ultimate challenge, she's a girl version of you. But I suppose you can't get her I mean she's got seventh year men trying to go after her while you are just a measly little sixth year boy." James said smirking at his obvious reverse psychology.

"Okay James, I bite I feel a bet coming on between me and you." Sirius said.

"Oh no I would never make a bet about Cressida Hunt. Wouldn't want it to end badly and ruin what me and Lily have." James said smiling.

"Fine whatever, but if you really think Lily Evans is ever going to go out with you then you are more delusional than I thought." Sirius said grinning. Any words shared between those two were never harsh everything was a joke.

"Okay I have had enough talk about girls now, I have a plan of what we are doing next prank," Remus said. He pulled a piece of paper out from his transfiguration book with a prank plan on it.

"And there was me thinking you were reading that book Remus, people think you are so good and well behaved what with the prefect thing and you studying, what would they think if they found out that you were the mastermind behind every one of our pranks."

"Yes well, I like my good boy persona, lets leave it at that. It comes in use." Remus said grinning.

"Yes it does indeed." James said, "Okay lets see this prank." James said and they all gathered round Remus' plan.


	2. Chapter Two

**What happened next…**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Summary: **James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for later chapters. R and R.

****

**Author's Notes**: Thanks to my first two reviewer's **bellaluna7 **and **miss-mags-ak **for my first two reviews. I hope that I will get more. Reviews make me post quicker. Hope you like this new chapter. I noticed I made some really stupid grammar and spelling mistakes in my first chapter so I will try hard to correct them on this one. Oh and also I got a complaint on my last story that I wasn't paying enough attention to what era it was meant to be based in and shouldn't mention modern things that haven't been invented yet in the 1970's when Lily and James were growing up. Well I just want to clear up that I am not writing this story in the 1970's as I think I would make loads of mistakes and sound ignorant. I am writing it as though they were in our time. So please so was send me mean reviews saying that I am ignorant because I put a modern song in my story. Hope you like it the way I chose to write it. Thanks for reading. xoxoxox

**Chapter 2**

The girls carried on sitting by the lake that day, talking and laughing. They talked about the stupid things that had happened this year. Their talk though changed when they got to the topic of, what else, the marauders.

"So Cressida are you actually interested in Black or are you just going to keep flirting and occasionally letting him grope you in potions?" Lily asked picking a flower out of the ground and putting it behind her ear.

"I don't know, I am just having fun with him at the moment. We're just friends with extras. But I do like him. He can be different sometimes, when he talks about things when he isn't trying to be the big man. I like that side of him, it's different. No other guy ever acts like that around me. They always have to be showing off but sometimes he doesn't act like that. Its nice." Cressida said putting her hair behind her ear and looking uncomfortable, she never opened up and said things like that, she wasn't the type of girl to be interested in a guy's personality its usually just whether or not it'll be good fun.

"That's why I like Remus," Amaryllis said, "I like to be wild and everything but sometimes it's nice to have something different with a guy. He doesn't… I don't know what it is. He's different from the other marauders you've got to admit. He's got a secret, a side no one else has seen. I like that. I am so sick of these completely obvious boys who see us and immediately make assumptions about us." She said her eyes down and frustration shows on her face.

"I know exactly what you mean, that's exactly why I don't like James, he's so calculating. It's like he's worked out everything a normal girl would completely fall for in a second and uses at every opportunity to use it on me or some other girl that's caught his attention. I know he's not always like that, I mean I think he isn't. I think he can be selfless but only to people he really trusts mainly the marauders. I mean do you remember that time he took the fall for Sirius when he would have been suspended and would have got sent home. I still wonder what Sirius did that day that was so bad. One prank too many I guess. I wish James would act like that more, be a bit more selfless." Lily said sighing almost saying it to herself more than her friends.

"Lily I know you like him, why don't you just give him the chance to show you this side, I would give Remus the chance but he doesn't seem to notice me at all. I don't know what I would do with him if I got him though. I mean none of us have ever had a serious boyfriend before you know. Lily because she has her bodyguard James not letting any boy near her and if they do come near you they tend to disappear for a while then turn up three days later in a hidden closet. Cressida because she's much happier going from guy to guy flirting and leaving them wanting more, With me I've been putting it off I suppose having too much fun with you guys to think about boyfriends. Don't you think its time?"

"Yeah I guess, but all of us dating a marauder. Its just too cliché. I think that you guys should go for it. I am happy just as I am." Lily said.

"Lily I say we all just let whatever happens happen. I mean the summer is coming so there is no point in doing anything that could ruin the summer so we should just stop thinking about everything so much." Cressida said.

"Can we sleep under the stars tonight like we used to. I don't want to go inside. Its warm enough we don't even need blankets." Amaryllis said already sounding tired.

"Yeah, let's stay here forever." Lily said sighing and lying on her back and looking at the stars.

The next morning the girls awoke when the sun came up over the hills. They all ran into the castle to shower and change before breakfast hoping no one had noticed their absence. They climbed the stairs if the great castle and when they got to their dormitory got cleaned up and changed their outfits to something different. It was still the weekend and was now Sunday so they changed into casual clothes.

When they were all ready to go they went back downstairs as though they had slept peacefully in their dormitories. The common room was no longer empty as it had been when they went upstairs. It had a few early risers who had got up to do their homework, which they hadn't got done the day before.

They went down to breakfast, as they were all hungry after skipping dinner the night before. They went down the school passing a few people, some they knew who they stopped and said hi, others they didn't know. Most people stared at them, as they were quite well known in the school. The girls didn't know why they were so well known though as they didn't do anything to get themselves known. This is exactly what Lily was thinking when they walked through the doors into the main hall where they sat at the gryffindor table in their usual seats.

"Guys," Lily asked while her friends filled their plates with food.

"Yeah?" they both said.

"Why does everyone in this school know who we are? When we haven't actually done anything very exciting." Lily asked taking a bite into a buttery piece of toast.

"Well… um… I actually don't know," Amaryllis said.

"Well it's probably because we're beautiful intelligent right?" Cressida said smirking at her boastfulness.

"Let's ask someone." Lily said still wanting to know. "Excuse me." She asked a second year gryffindor girl with mousy blonde hair and big glasses.

"Yes?" The little girls said looking scared to be talk to by these older pretty girls.

"Hi, we were wondering if you knew our names?" Lily asked first of all.

"Well yes of course, you're Lily Evans, you're Amaryllis Hammertone and you're Cressida Hunt." The girls said pointing at each girl and getting all three names right.

"Right, how exactly do you know who we are?" Cressida asked through a full mouth of cereal.

"Well because you're all going out with the marauders aren't you? That's what everyone says anyway." The girl said. At this the three girls broke down in laughter and stamped their feet.

"Well we don't need to bother about going out with them now apparently we already are!" Lily said.

"Thanks… um… what's your name?" Amaryllis said.

"It's Sienna," The girls said from behind her glasses, which swamped her face.

"Right, well thanks Sienna you've been great." Amaryllis said.

They all then turned their attention to the four sixth year boys who had just walked into the main hall. They all walked as though no one was watching them but actually the whole hall was. The infamous marauders, gorgeous, apart from peter, and always in trouble. They sat in their places right across from Lily and her friends as always. They always sat there, as though it was their rightful place across from their girls. No wonder people thought they were all going out.

"Morning," Lily said giggling still from what Sienna had told them.

"Did you know people think we are all going out?" Cressida said immediately getting to the point. The boys didn't even blink from behind their tired eyes.

"Yes why?" James said taking the entire plate of sausages and putting about ten on his plate.

"Hungry Potter?" Lily asked amazed at how much he ate.

"Yes thanks," James said putting a whole sausage in his mouth.

"Well why do people think we're going out when we're not?" Amaryllis asked trying to keep hold of this conversation.

"Look around Hammertone," Sirius said, "why wouldn't people think we are all together? I mean we sit together at every meal, we're together quite a lot. You're blatantly in love with me and my two not as good-looking as me friends, "his friends and the girls snorted at this, "Whether its your choice or not. I sometimes think you wouldn't like the idea of being our women," Sirius said sniffing pretending to be sad and the girls smirking.

"And why is it such a bad thing to be dating us? We are fine specimens of men." James said flexing his quiddich obtained muscles.

"Yes, yes very impressive." Lily said looking very _unimpressed_. "Look we're not going out okay? Just to clear it up." Lily said getting up from the table to leave with Amaryllis and Cressida following. Just as she was leaving James grinning said randomly,

"Hey Lily want to spend the summer at my house?" He said this grinning waiting for a reaction. Lily turned around placing a hand on her hip and staring him straight in the eyes as though he was the craziest man on earth.. She looked at both her friends and they grinned as well waiting for her to yell at him for being extremely random and annoying. Lily winked at her friends before taking a breath and pretending to be angry. She opened her mouth as though about to yell and just said,

"Sure Potter meet you on the train, I'm bringing these two as well of course." James looked at her strangely.

"What?" he said obviously not expecting this reaction.

"I said sure," Lily said again loving the shock she was seeing on his face.

"Okay, are you serious?" James said waiting for her to break down laughing any time now and tell him he was an idiot and that she didn't really mean it.

"Nope, its perfect timing actually, I don't want to go home as my sister is getting married and Cressida and Amaryllis's parents said I can't stay round as they're going away and don't trust them not to go wild so this is great. See you then." Lily said turning to leave again. But before she left she said one more thing.

"Don't think anything of it Potter, I still think you're an arrogant pig, but you're an arrogant pig who I will be staying with." Then she left. As she left James sat there in shock.

"Mate did that just happen?" He asked Sirius.

"Yeah, what was that by the way? She was leaving and you randomly ask her to stay with you? Talk about not acting cool." Sirius replied.

"Yeah but it worked didn't it," James said grinning as it finally hit him that Lily Evans would be staying at his house this summer.

"I guess it did," Remus said smiling secretly from behind the Daily Prophet.

The girls had just left the hall when Lily's friends grabbed her and sat her down on the steps to the stairs.

"Check her temperature 'illis I think she's ill." Cressida said.

"Sid I think she's gone crazy." Amaryllis said actually looking a bit worried.

"Guy's I am not going crazy, I have got purposes for my randomness. I accepted one to see the look on his face and two for you to spend the summer with his friends. They'll be staying with him. So you can thank me now." Lily said looking smug. Her friends jut looked at each other though.

"You seriously expect us to believe that crap. You like him, admit it. The first chance you got to go round his house you took it. God he is the most random person ever I wonder why he suddenly asked you to come round. He asked at a good time obviously what with you saying yes." Cressida said.

"I guess so." Lily said walking up the stairs to the common room. The other two girls trailing behind her. She was quiet thinking.

_Do I like James? The first thing I thought of when I said yes was not my friends love lives, it was how much fun it would be to stay round his house. But that doesn't necessarily mean I like him does it?_

Her friends coming up behind her and grabbing her arms and squealing interrupted her thoughts though.

"One week till we break up!"

"Oh Sid. I see you have decided not to let Sirius wait for the summer then? What was it you were saying about not ruining the summer." Lily said smirking.

"Screw that I am going to be living with Sirius Black for two whole months!" Cressida squealed jumping up and down and doing her happy dance.

"God I can't believe I agreed to this and I can't believe we break up in a week. Though I can't wait to get out of this place for a while. The exams almost killed me." Lily said.

"I know what you mean," Amaryllis said. "Come on lets go pack!" Then she grabs her friend's arms and dragged them upstairs quicker.


	3. Chapter Three

**What Happens Next**

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all my reviews. They are great. I just wanted to mention a bit about this story. Its more romance than anythin so there won't be any Voldemort or things in it. Unless I carry on the story until they were a bit older. Which I might do. It may just shoot ahead to a sequel though. I hope you like it the way it is. There will be lots of twists and turns and I really hope that its okay to read. Let me know about any ideas you have but don't critisize it cause I am really stubborn and will probably just get all moody. lol. Anyways, read on...

****

**Chapter 3**

The week went so slowly for the girls they thought that it would never get to Saturday, the day they went home, well James' home that is. They had all owled their parents and told them what they were doing. Their parents were fine except Lily's still insisted she came to Petunia's wedding. She was after all a bridesmaid. Lily agreed as long as she got a choice on what dress she wore.

The marauders had been laid off doing anything particularly irritating in the last week of school, hoping that the girls wouldn't change their minds. They instead acted especially nice and kind to the girls. The girls found this extremely strange and waited for something bad to happen everytime the boys opened a door for them or pulled out a chair. But nothing did, they were just being nice.

When Saturday came they were all packed and ready to go and when they went to grab a carriage down to the trains station the four marauders jumped in with them.

"Hello ladies," Sirius said giving one of his a class award winning smiles.

"Hello," The girls all said simultaneously.

"So, you haven't changed your minds or anything? Still coming over to mine?" James asked trying to show a cool and totally unbothered exterior.

"Of course, why would I have changed my mind?" Lily asked happy with James discomfort. It was nice to see him not acting so cocky.

The carriage stopped and they all jumped out and boarded the train together. They all went into the same compartment and sat down. Lily and James by the window, Cressida by Lily and Sirius across from her, next to James. Remus was next to Sirius with Peter on his other side and Amaryllis sat by Cressida.

The journey started off quiet, Sirius and Remus played a game of exploding snap with Amaryllis watching silently. Lily stared out of the window for ages looking at the scenery they were passing, she was daydreaming and did not notice James looking at her when she did notice she sat up and said.

"What's up?"

"How come you agreed to come stay at my house?" James asked outright,

"I don't know, I guess I thought it would be fun." Lily replied shrugging.

"Okay, I hope we do have fun, my grand parents are pretty easy going." James said.

"What happened to your parents James?" Lily asked not thinking first.

"They died four years ago, they were aurors, good ones, they got killed by Voldemort." James said quietly with his face showing no emotion at all.

"I won't say I'm sorry James, I hated it when people did that to me when my granddad died, I will just say I am so sad for you." Lily said quietly looking his right in the eyes so he knew she meant it.

"Thanks," he mumbled. They're quiet conversation was interrupted though by Sirius squealing loudly and going really red.

"What's up Padfoot?" James asked looking at his blushing friends.

"Nothing," was his tense reply, "I have um… cramp in my foot." Lily went to get her bag for a book inside it and when she leaned down under the table she saw Cressida's foot stroking the inside of Sirius's thigh. Lily had to stop herself laughing out loud. She sat up and looked at Cressida who was laughing silently from behind her magazine. Cressida looked at Lily and winked and Lily grinned at her.

The rooms tension was less after that little episode and apart from Sirius who was in a bit of shock everyone chatted and played games and planned what they were going to do that summer. The main idea's included going swimming in James' pool, which made Lily think that his house must be huge.

Or among other things for them to do they thought they could go to a quiddich match of a team James supported and they could all go for free as James' family had a box at the stadium. Another thing to make Lily think James was loaded, not that this was an issue with Lily as money was immaterial to her as her family were highly rich as well due to her father's highly successful business.

The journey went on and Amaryllis and Remus got talking.

"So do you stay with James every summer?" She asked.

"Yes, since starting about four years ago, because it was easier really." Remus replied.

"Easier for what?" Amaryllis asked.

"Oh… um… because my mother gets sick a lot and if I'm not there I don't get in the way." He said quickly. But Amaryllis thought there was more to it than he said. This was what she meant when she thought there was more to him than he let on. He was always holding back on something.

"My parents are going to Italy for the summer so I would prefer to go to James'. I hate doing all those family get-togethers, acting all perfect. It gets really boring." Amaryllis said trying to start conversation again but got nervous by his silence and babbled a bit. She never got nervous round boys and hated how she felt now.

"Yes I can imagine its hard trying to be something you're not, it must be tiring," Remus said. He looked as though he was talking about something else though when he said it.

The others in the room were all chatting idly. Lily was chatting to Cressida quietly.

"What was that earlier Sid? Trying to give Sirius a heart attack?" Lily said as quiet as she could so the boys didn't hear but they were distracted and playing exploding snap again and Remus was still talking to Amaryllis.

"What? I was bored, I was just having a little fun. Letting him know what the next two months would be like." Cressida said smirking.

"Is that what you want to do? Mess with his head all holiday? I thought you liked him more than that." Lily asked.

"I do but I'm just getting his attention." Cressida said looking slightly put out that Lily wasn't finding it as funny as she was.

"Maybe you could find more subtle ways to get his attention or he'll think you only want him for one thing and a relationship can't last on that alone." Lily said sensibly.

"I guess you're right, I never really thought about it like that." Cressida said seriously.

"Yeah well Sirius is Sirius and if you put the moves on him he'll get the wrong idea. Don't move too fast." Lily said then she noticed the boy's game had finished and changed the subject.

"So Sid I need to go shopping to get a few things, like a bikini and some jeans and stuff, we can go Monday." She looked at the boys and she had their full attention. Sid caught onto her change of topic and carried it on.

"Yeah, we can hit Selfridges and Harrods in London."

"You live near there don't you James?" Lily directed at James.

"Um… I don't know. I don't really go muggle shopping but we can get a car into town," James said smiling.

"Okay great, we'll have day out shopping then." Lily said.

"Sounds like fun," Amaryllis said joining in on the mention of shopping.

"Look we're here already," Remus pointed out as the train slowed in the station.

They hadn't even noticed entering London. Remus sat up and nudged Peter. The entire journey he had spent it lying in the corner sleeping. He was extremely strange but at the same time he fit in with the marauders and they accepted him for what he was. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Are we here?" Peter squeaked.

"Yeah, everybody grab you're stuff." James said taking charge. The train pulled to a final halt and they all stood up and stretched before grabbing all their luggage and struggling off of the train. Lily had her trunk an owl cage and her handbag so when she got off the train she lost her balance she was about to trip over her feet when James quickly grabbed her and pulled her to a standing position. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to go flat on my face," She said grinning.

"It's okay, anytime," James said smiling. He was smiling strangely at her, as though he was looking into her soul. She got flustered and got all her stuff together again and began to pull her trunk down the platform to where the others had assembled.

James walked quickly and when he got there he dropped his case and walked around his friends. Behind them were two people of about sixty. Lily thought they looked awfully young to be James' grandparents but it was unmistakable that they were related as James had his grandfather's unruly hair, but instead of raven black Mr Potter's was dark grey. James also had his grandmothers warm eyes, they were ice blue yet still were warm. James walked over to them and grabbed them both and hugged them.

The girls were all shocked at seeing James being so affectionate. He kissed his Gran on the cheek and shook his Granddad's hand after he hugged them. Then turned his attention to his guests.

"Gran, Grandpa, this is Lily, Amaryllis, and Cressida. You know the boys." James pointed each girl out when he said her name. They each smiled and shook the Potter's senior's hands.

"Pleased to meet you," Lily said, "Thank you so much for letting us stay with you."

"Oh didn't James tell you, you're not staying with us. You're staying in the manor house instead of our house. We're just taking you there. James thought it would be better since there's so many of you this year." Mrs Potter senior explained smiling though slightly strained. James smiled and grabbed his stuff.

"Come on lets go." He ushered everyone in the direction of the car park.

Lily noticed the other marauders share a secret look that said there was more going on than Lily knew about. She walked up behind Remus and Sirius.

"What's up?" She asked not wanting the others to notice her talking to them.

"Nothing, nothing. Well… no nothing. Doesn't matter." Sirius stopped talking after Remus gave Sirius a sharp look. Lily left it and followed them all to the car. The car wasn't actually a car, it was cars, plural. There were three cars.

"There are so many of you we got all the cars out today," James' granddad said smiling. Each car was a sleek black Rolls Royce with a driver in the front. "Okay three in each car." He said.

Lily piled her luggage into the spacious boot of the first car. She opened the door and saw Remus and Sirius were in the car and no one else. She was pleased it gave her a chance to see what was going on back there. She got in and closed the door behind her. The car began to wind its wa through the London streets.

"Okay so what was going on back there?" Lily asked them.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked all innocence.

"You know, the secret looks you gave. What's going on?" Lily asked.

"It's none of your business." Remus said sharply.

"Wait a minute Remus," Sirius said, "Maybe she should know, I mean she's here this summer too." Sirius said looking at Remus.

"Fine, but if he finds out he'll go absolutely mad you do realise that," Remus said ignoring Lily was even there.

"Okay Lily we will tell you but don't mention it to the other girls and especially not James," Sirius began. "You know how Mr and Mrs P said that we were staying in the Manor instead of with them," Lily nodded, "well the manor is where James lived with his parents. Before they died," Lily saw Sirius eyes tear up and he shook his head so his hair covered more of his face, "since they got killed,"

"Murdered," Remus said with disgust in his voice.

"Yeah murdered," Sirius continued, "well he wouldn't even go in the house he refused, he hasn't stepped foot in the house since he found them. He actually found his parents after they had been killed. He couldn't even look at the house after that. He said it was too hard. To see everything his parents worked for, like an empty shell. Just him all alone. So him coming here this summer it's a big deal, he hasn't been there in four years. The only reason he's doing it is for you I hope you realise. So feel a little honoured. It's a big deal." Sirius finished looking Lily in the eyes.

She looked away and looked at her hands, which were together in her lap. She felt awful, selfish, coming to James' house. She didn't deserve it. She looked at the window staring at the scenery and all she could see was James' smiling straight at her.


	4. Chapter Four

**What Happens Next**

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters and the plot, which I made up.

**Author's note: **Hi, I only got one review on my last chapter, which is kind of sad, thanks to that one reviewer though. Please, please, please read my story. I would really like people to give me their views on it. Plus reviews make me want to post quicker.

**Chapter 4**

When the cars finally got through the London traffic and eventually got to a housing estate in a grotty part of London. The house's windows were all boarded up and the walls of the houses were covered in graffiti. They drove for five minutes past all these houses, Lily and her friends wondering how James could have a house that they called the manor in a place like this.

They turned onto one more street then the car came to a halt in front of possibly one of the worst houses in the area. The windows were all boarded up and the door had been kicked in and there was nothing in the front garden except litter. Lily got out of the car and stared in disbelief at where they were. Surely this was a joke.

"Home sweet home." James said looking up at the dirty old building he seemed to think was his house. He stared at it for some time before his grandparents bustled him to get his luggage and to show his friends inside.

"Yeah follow me," James said wheeling his trunk into the front garden and up towards the house. The others followed him, keeping quiet. He took out a slightly larger than normal gold key and put it into a lock that was at the side of where the door should be. Had it been there before? It seemed strangely out of place as it looked shiny and gold against the house dirty brick walls.

James put the key into the lock and sighed a deep breath before turning it. Nothing seems to happen for a second, they just stood there waiting. Until something moved and a door appeared in the doorway. He put his hand on the doorknob and entered with his friends dragging their stuff behind them.

They entered the house and what was expected was what you saw on the outside a dirty disgusting dump of a house but instead you entered in a large round room with a towering ceiling that went on forever, with a fountain was in the centre of the room with a statue of a god as the centre piece. The statue was made completely of gold, it shined so brightly it seems to light the entire room up.

Lily stared at disbelief instead of a run down old house a palatial manor lay before her. She has never heard of magic like this before. James went to the side of the room and placed his key on the table and looked at around him. He seemed to click that his friends probably wanted to unpack.

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." James said. "Leave your stuff here, the elves will bring it up." He said. He led them up the main staircase that was stationed behind the fountain. They climbed three floors before stopping.

"Girls you can choose any of the bedrooms on this floor me and the boys are a floor down. The higher floors are off limits. We'll meet you downstairs in an hour." And with that he left them to do as they pleased. Cressida and Amaryllis squealed at soon as they were out of earshot.

"How amazing is this Lil's?" Cressida squealed and then she ran into the nearest bedroom. The other two followed to have a look. The room was painted in a grey blue and there was a four poster bed as big as three cars. There were two doors leading off it. Cressida opened the first and cried out.

"Look at the size of this bathroom!" She said running in and checking out the bathtub which was actually a small pool really. Amaryllis opened the other door and inside lay a walk in wardrobe.

"This just gets better and better!" Cressida squealed, "this room is definitely mine."

"Fine, I am going to find my own," Amaryllis said leaving the room to have a look at the room across the hall.

"Hey Lil's," Cressida asked before Lily left in search of a room.

"Yeah Sid?" Lily asked turning to look at her friend lounging on her bed.

"What's up with James? Doesn't seem his usual cheeky self." Sid asked lying back and sighing in content.

"Um… I don't know. Just missing his parents probably." Lily said.

"Where are they?" Cressida asked.

"Sid, they're dead, they died four years ago. Look I wasn't supposed to say anything," Lily said looking at Cressida who had sat up and had a serious look on her face.

"Oh, okay. God, poor James. I never knew." Cressida said.

"Yeah neither did I," Lily mumbled leaving the room in search of her own room. Amaryllis was jumping on the bed across the hall. Her room was identical to Cressida's except that it was in shades of tree green instead of blue. Lily went in search of a room.

Opening each door and looking in. Each room was subtly different, she finally reached the last one and it was the most different from the others. It had a large window going round the corner of the room looking over what seemed to be acres of green garden. She sighed.

This was the one for her. She sat on the large bed and looked out the window and saw a large building with a glass ceiling, it looked to contain the swimming pool and a full sized quiddich pitch could be seen in the distance. She was awe-struck with what she was seeing. She has never seen a house like this, it was the most beautiful place she had ever been. She felt so at peace.

She lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. The ceiling was painted with a huge mermaid lying in the centre, she had bright red hair just like Lily. _Coincidence_ Lily thought to herself. She sat up and her trunk and owl had appeared to be place at the bottom of her bed. She unpacked her stuff into the walk in closet. Though they hardly filled the large room. When she had finished she sat back on her bed and looked at her watch there was another half an hour before meeting the others.

She looked out the window and decided to go exploring through the garden. She left her room and travelled down the corridor passing her friends rooms, she could still hear them squealing over how wonderful their rooms were. She didn't bother to tell them where she was going she just went straight down the stairs back to the first floor. The foyer had many doors leading of it and Lily tried the first and walked in. She had entered the kitchen it seemed. There were three house elves bustling about cleaning and cooking.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked. The house elves jumped a mile when they saw her and bowed immediately in front of her.

"Yes miss," The first elf said. "What can we help you with?"

"Oh I was just wondering how I get to the garden." Lily asked.

"Gilly will show you," Another house elf said guiding her through some doors to a room with door backing onto the garden

"Here miss," the elf said.

"Thanks Gilly," Lily said smiling. She opened the door and walked through the doors and into the garden. The sun had come out and it was quite warm. She walked down a path down the main lawn. It wen past the pool, which she had to have a look at, it was enormous, not surprisingly.

She also went past the quiddich pitch, which was an exact replica of the one in Hogwarts except only Gryffindor colours hung from this one, obviously the Potters were a strong Gryffindor family. She carried on walking until she was met with a small wood at the end of the garden. The first tree in front of her was a willow tree; she walked into it brushing the willow's arms out of her way. Inside it was almost like another world.

Like the tree made a shell and you couldn't see anything else outside. The tree was enormous and clearly ancient. Its trunk was as thick as ten people and twisted up into many branches. She walked up to the tree and was surprised at what she saw.

James was sitting on one of the higher up branches swinging his legs and looking down on Lily.

"Hey James," Lily said as she began to climb the tree to talk to him.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"What are you doing up here?" Lily asked finally reaching James' branch and sitting herself next to him.

"Just thinking, I haven't been here in a while." James said looking pensive.

"Why did you bring us here James?" Lily asked.

"Why not?" James said looking straight into her eyes. "I think its time don't you?" James added not taking notice of what he was telling her.

"I guess James, I just hope you don't regret bringing us here," Lily said.

"Why would I think that, I think we're going to have the best summer ever here, it's the perfect opportunity to put the past behind me." James suddenly said changing his attitude and smiling a bit.

"I hope so, thanks for letting me stay here James," Lily said.

"Anytime Lily, anytime." James said really meaning what he said.

"I'm so glad I don't have to go home this summer." Lily said thinking of home.

"Why's that?" James surprised she wouldn't want to go home.

"It's just my sister, she's getting married. Her fiancée is a dick. He hates me almost as much as my sister does. I just can't stand to be around them. You'd think Vernon, that's his name, was an angel from the way my parents talk about him. They think he's wonderful I can't stand seeing them fawn over him," Lily said looking down.

"You're lucky, you shouldn't take it for granted." James said. Lily winced, she was being so insensitive, he didn't even have any parents.

"I'm sorry James, I shouldn't be such a brat," Lily said looking cross with herself.

"You're not. I just wish I had had the chance to tell them things and appreciate them more. I just wish…" he tailed off. He looked at his watch and jumped straight down from the tree.

"Its time we meet the others." He said. "Come on jump down."

"No way, I'll kill myself." Lily said looking at him as though he was crazy for suggesting it.

"Come on, just jump," James said smiling at her shaking her head.

"No I'm too scared," Lily said.

"I'll catch you Lily, I won't let you fall." James said putting his arms out.

"Okay but you better catch me." Lily said then she closed her eyes and jumped off the branch. Her small body was immediately trapped in James arms and he put her feet on the floor and let her stand up. She brushed herself off and looked at him and smiled.

"See I told you I would catch you," James said.

"Yeah, I know, I knew you would," Lily said then she set off at a run to the house letting James try to run to keep up.

"Come on James, can't yourun faster than that?" Lily teased when she was about twenty metres ahead of him.

"Oh you want to see it do you," then he speeded up and caught her in a few seconds. He grabbed her round the waist and tickled her tummy.

"Stop it!" Lily said giggling.

"Say I'm the fastest." James said tickling her senseless.

"You're the fastest you're the fastest! Just stop tickling me," Lily squealed. James tickled her once more then carried on running towards the house.

**Thanks for reading please read and review.**


	5. Chapter Five

**What happened next…**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Summary: **James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for later chapters. R and R.

****

**Author's Notes**: Hi, this is the new chapter up. Thanks to my few reviewers I really appreciate it. Hope I get a few more readers, as the story goes along I love to hear from my reviewers. Hope you like chapter five.

**Chapter 5**

They ran into to house kicking off they're shoes at the door. Lily followed James as he would obviously know where he was going better than her. He led her through a series of doors and corridors before finally entering a large living room. It had four huge sofas and on them were their friends, they were sitting and talking.

"You're house is amazing James, its as big as Hogwarts." Lily said in awe.

"Thanks," James said smiling. They joined their friends and sat down with them.

"Where have you been?" Sirius said winking at James and grinning at Lily.

"James was just showing me the garden," Lily said glaring at Sirius' insinuation.

"Sure, sure." Sirius replied not wanting to cause an argument. "So what's going on for the rest of the day?"

"I want to go swimming so bad," Cressida said. "Can we James?" She added thinking James was the man to ask.

"Yeah sure whatever you want, I'm easy." James said.

"Great everybody meet in the pool in half an hour." Sirius said jumping up. The girls ran off to get ready.

"Hey Sid," Lily called after her friend who was running up the stairs.

"Yeah Lil's?" Cressida asked.

"Can I borrow a swim suit. I haven't got one with me, I will get one on Monday though." Lily said.

"Sure Lily, you're lucky I have two with me," Cressida said. "Come to my room and get it." Lily followed Cressida upstairs to get her suit.

"Here you go," Cressida said handing Lily the smallest red bikini she had ever seen.

"Sid! I can't wear that! It's tiny!" Lily exclaimed.

"Sure you can, it'll look great on you, I don't have another one. You could see if 'illis has another one but hers will be way too big on you as she has bigger… assets than you." Cressida said laughing. Lily grumbled and went to her room to grab a towel and she changed into the bikini and also her trousers into shorts and a tank top.

She had been right about the bikini but it covered enough and she really wanted to go swimming. She went to her friend's room and she walked with them down to the pool using the way the house elf had shown her earlier. They walked down the lawn and into the building with the pool in it.

They walked in and saw the Olympic sized pool with a diving board as well. There was a bar at the end of the pool and Peter and Remus were standing at it while James and Sirius dive bombed off the top diving board. The splash it caused soaked the girls and they all screamed.

"Hey now!" Cressida called. "Was that necessary?" The boys looked at each other and both simultaneously said,

"Yes," Then they dived under water and swam to the die of the pool and got out. The girls stared a bit, as they did indeed look gorgeous in their swimming trunks. They were extremely muscular and with their chests dripping with water they were hard not to stare at.

The girls turned though and found three deck chairs at the side of the pool and lay their towels down on it, then they stripped down to their bikinis. Lily felt really self-conscious but tried not to show it. Her red bikini was a halter neck and had a hoop holding it together in the middle. The bottoms had two hoops on each hip and it was very revealing.

The other two girls didn't have much more on. Cressida had a while all in one swimsuit on with two massive chunks taken out the sides of it so it was basically a bikini joined in the middle. Amaryllis was wear a bikini like Lily but it was black and was fairly plain except for the pink design in the corner of the top and bottoms of it. Both of them looked amazing with their hair down their backs.

They turned and saw the boys were staring at them, practically drooling. When they saw the girls were looking back they suddenly became very interested in the drinks they were all holding in their hands. The girls unnerved by this as they were used to boys staring walked right up to the bar where the boys were standing.

"Can we have drinks too?" Amaryllis asked Remus who was staring at her still a bit. Though he was subtler than James and Sirius who were blatantly staring at Cressida and Lily's… assets as Cressida had put it earlier.

"Sure you can," James said coming to his senses finally. "Just put your hand on the bar and say what you want and it will appear."

"Cool," Lily said, she placed her hand on the bar and said, "Bacardi and coke" and it appeared next to her hand. The other did the same all ordering the same drink. It was all their favourite. They sipped their drink for a bit then all dived into the pool now splashing all the boys.

The boys soon followed jumping in and they all splashed about playing for a while. The girls all got tired and went to the edge of the deep end and stayed there for a bit. They found some inflatable beds so they got on those and were floating around talking. The boys were being really quiet so the girls looked over to where they had been. They weren't they anymore. The girls looked around and the boys had completely disappeared.

Suddenly Lily looked down and a hand shot out of the water and grabbed her leg and pulled her off the floating bed and into the water. She screamed as she got pulled under and once she was under the water she opened her eyes. She saw James swimming in front of her looking cheeky. He swam away from her with her chasing. Finally she caught up with him at the other end of the pool she grabbed his arm and pushed him against the side of the pool.

"Did you really think you could get away from me Potter?" Lily said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well I don't know, maybe I just wanted you to chase me Miss Evans," James replied looking back cheekily.

"Is that what you want James?" Lily asked moving a little closer to him, "Do you want me to chase you?" She asked. James was breathing quicker now as his back was firmly pressed against the wall.

"Um…I…uh," James stuttered. Lily smiled, she liked seeing James not as cocky as usual. It made a change from him being arrogant.

"Well since I guess you don't know what you want I will just go find someone else who does." Lily said turning around and grinning evilly at what she was doing. As she went to go back under the water though her arm was grabbed hold of and James pulled her back to him.

"I know what I want Lily?" He said seriously. He took her hand and stroked it. She smiled.

"Good so do I," Lily said, "and I want to swim right now." Then she turned quickly and dived under the water and swam quickly away. James smiled, he liked a chase and he never gave up.

The others while this was happening carried on with the games they were playing. Since what Lily had said to her about Sirius Cressida had been acting completely differently, letting Sirius come to her. He did a lot of advancing as well. Taking every opportunity to touch her whether it was to grab her around the waist or to stroke her arm.

Every time he did this she would feel a jolt up her as though she had been electrocuted. She liked it, but she didn't want to be too obvious so she hung back from him and didn't give him much to think on whether or not she liked him. And right now in his swimming trunks hair dripping wet and chest rising up and down from being out of breathe who couldn't like him. She never felt the need to like a particular boy as they always came to her, but Sirius; he had definitely come to her attention.

She was just lying down on her deck chair when she felt someone lie down next to her on the other deck chair. She looked to her side and there he was, lying there smiling at her.

"What's up?" She asked sounding not bothered and calm about his presence when actually her heart was beating with him just being so close to her.

"Nothing much, just thought I would come over and chat to you," Sirius said stretching his arms above his head making his muscles twitch.

"Cool, I love it here, James' house is amazing. I never want to leave," Cressida said sighing with content.

"I know what you mean, its nice to be back here, its been a few years," Sirius said.

"Yeah, so are you enjoying your stay so far at chez Potter?" Cressida asked smiling at Sirius cheekily.

"Yeah I think this is going to be the greatest summer ever, I think its going to just keep getting better and better," Sirius said with a slight leer in his voice.

"And why do you say that Black?" Cressida asked.

"Because you're here," Sirius said matter of fact.

"Oh really? And who says I will have anything to do with making your summer better." Cressida said sitting up and looking at him straight in the eye.

"Come on Sid, don't act like this isn't going to happen, on the train. You weren't just messing about, you meant business." Sirius said.

"Well Sirius, you obviously have no idea, I was just fooling around. I never gave you the idea anything would come from it." Then she stood up and walked over to the bar, swinging her hips as she went. Sirius watched her go smiling broadly. No one had ever turned him down before. Now that's his kind of woman.

The day went on with more flirting and more fun in the pool and eventually they got tired and it started to get dark. They all trudged back up to the house for a shower then bed. As they were walking Lily suddenly noticed Peter trailing behind the group like a lost sheep.

She hardly ever noticed when he was there. He was so quiet. He hadn't swam at all today, he probably couldn't swim. He was very strange, out of place with the marauders definitely. Lily was just thinking about Peter the whole way up to bed, she didn't even realise she hadn't stopped walking until she reached her room. She got into bed and fell asleep before even having a shower.

The others were about the same as they walked back to the house. As they entered it James muttered something about getting a sandwich before bed and went off to the kitchen with Peter following as usual. Remus stumbled off in the direction of the stairs with Amaryllis coming up behind him. Sirius was suddenly not as tired as he thought now that he had been left alone with Cressida. She wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing and when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a door that was a corridor leading to somewhere she opened her eyes in shock. He pushed her against the wall and he leaned into her.

"I like you Cressida, I really like you," Sirius whispered to her, "and I know you like me. So stop playing games with me and just let it happen." With that he suddenly pressed his mouth against hers and put one of his hands on the small of her back and the other behind her head, playing with her hair.

She stood there in shock at what he was saying and when he kissed her she just stood there. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. He was such a good kisser. So much more gentle than she would have expected. She reached her arms up and played with his hair. He groaned into her mouth, obviously he liked having his hair played with.

They he got more into it, he nibbled her lip and she opened her mouth to gasp but instead he just slipped his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue. She felt as though her legs were going to give way, she had never felt like that before, boys don't get to her like this. She pulled back and tidied up her hair.

"Look Sirius, I do like you, but I don't want me to be some one of your summer flings. I'm better than that, and unless you show me that you want more than that there is going to no more of this." Cressida said seriously. Sirius stood back and took note of what she was saying, he nodded and let her walk past him to go back on the route upstairs to bed.

While this had been happening Remus had been walking upstairs with Amaryllis. They didn't even notice they were alone until Amaryllis said goodnight to Remus and realised it was only Remus. He looked at him shyly.

"Night Amaryllis," Remus said before turning to go to his room. But before he did Amaryllis grabbed his arm and he turned back around. Instead of saying anything she just kissed him lightly on the lips and turned to go upstairs as she was climbing she called,

"Night Remus," who at this time had a massive grin on his face.

By the time everyone was in bed it was past midnight and no one was awake. Apart from Sirius who was trying to think of a way to show Cressida he truly liked her.

Review please! Makes me post quicker. xoxoxox


	6. Chapter Six

**What happened next…**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Summary: **James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for later chapters. R and R.

****

**Author's Notes**: Thanks so much for reviewing so quickly. I got five reviews. Now it's not much but I am really happy. If my reviews steadily start getting more and more I will be so happy. I really tried on this story. Thanks so much to anyone who reads it. I would really like to hear from anyone reading. I am glad a few liked the last chapter. I thought people would like it cause theres a kiss in it. I know I always like a bit of romance. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, I think its cute. Please like it. lol.

**Chapter 6**

The next day began quietly, it was a Sunday and nobody really wanted to do anything really exciting. They all got up at around midday. Lily was the last to get up and finally her friends had had enough and sent James to go find her. He wasn't sure which room she had taken so he knocked on every door and eventually found her sleeping in the end room.

He knew the room she was staying in well and seeing her sleeping in the bed he felt like she had always been there. Her hair splayed out over the pillow and body curled up under the duvet. He walked over to the bed and gently shook her.

"Hey Lily, wake up," he said quietly but loud enough to wake her up. She stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times and looked at James.

"Hey James why are you waking me up so early?" Lily said with slight irritation showing in her voice.

"It's two in the afternoon Lil's," James said. Lily like how he called her Lil's, it sounded good when he said it.

"Oh, well I guess I better get up then, Lily said sitting up and stretching. She looked out the window and sighed.

"James, I wish I could wake up in your house forever, it's so beautiful," Lily said. Then she realised she basically said she wanted to stay with James forever and her cheeks went a little red.

"I know, its great here. I'm very lucky," James said humbly.

"Yeah," Lily mumbled, "I love my room James, I picked this one, I hope you don't mind." Lily said.

"Why would I mind? I thought you would pick this one anyway. You never choose anything hastily do you? You wait for the right one," James said, the conversation didn't seem to be about rooms anymore. "This room is the best of them all. It used to be where my mum stayed when she and my Dad had an argument. It was weird seeing you sleeping here, it was almost like seeing her. She had red hair just like yours," James said looking at Lily closely, she could see his eyes were quite watery.

"I'm sorry James," Lily said resting a hand on his arm, "I'll move rooms for you if you want?" She offered.

"No, no, I want you to stay in here. This room suits you." James said then he said, "We're all waiting for you downstairs when you're ready. Take your time getting dressed we're not going out today. Everyone just wants to hang out. Oh and Peter left this morning, he got an owl from his mother saying that he had to come home immediately because of a family thing. He said he'd be back as soon as he could. We'll be in the basement when you're ready." James finished then left her to get up and dressed.

Lily quickly showered and dressed, she wanted to be comfortable so she put on her favourite blue hoody top and jeans. The jeans were old and ripped up at the bottom, but Lily loved them. She never usually wore them around other people, just when she was at home slobbing out but she didn't feel the need to impress anyone here. She put on her blue high tops and went down stairs to catch up with the rest of the gang.

She found the basement relatively easily and on her own this time. The basement actually looked fairly normal compared to the rest of the house. It looked like a teenage hang out really. Assorted sofa's around the room, a t.v., and things like a table tennis table and pinball machine.

All the different muggle appliances there were shocked Lily. The Potter's were obviously not traditional and didn't mind having muggle things in their house unlike some pure blood families. Her friends and the marauders were sitting on the sofas.

Remus and Amaryllis were sitting on one sofa, he was playing with her hair and kept blowing on her neck and she was giggling obviously it tickled. Lily looked to her other friend and Cressida was sitting alone on a sofa watching the television and Sirius was sitting on another with James, Sirius looked less than happy. James was watching the television too. Lily looked at what they were watching, it was the O.C. She immediately ran up and sat next to Cressida and watched with them

"I love the O.C." Lily exclaimed instead of saying hello.

"Me too," James said,

"Muggle stuff," Sirius grumbled. He seemed to be less than happy with the current situation with what happened with Cressida last night, but as no one else knew about it apart from Cressida everyone else was wondering why he was so moody. Cressida though, she was paying close attention to Sirius without anyone realising it.

She thought he was acting extremely childish, all she had asked was him to do was prove to her that he didn't just want a summer fling. But obviously that's all he had wanted and was upset his plan for a bit of fun had fallen through. She was glad she had been strong and not given in the night before, she had really listened to what Lily had said and did think she deserved better than to be treated like a piece of meat. She looked away from Sirius and looked at her friends. They were all sitting chatting.

"So are we still going shopping tomorrow?" Lily asked everyone.

"Yeah of course," Amaryllis said.

"Cool, I can't wait." Lily said, " What are you going to do while we shop?" Lily asked directing her question at the boys.

"I don't know," James said, "who's to say we won't come shopping with you." James said grinning.

"Oh you think you can handle a shopping trip with us?" Cressida said joining the conversation.

"What? It'll just be a boring couple of hours telling you that yes, you're bum does look small in that." James said grinning waiting for the response.

"Whatever, you can come if you want," Amaryllis said holding hands with Remus and linking their fingers.

"Okay, we will, I've never been muggle shopping, it will be fun." Remus said.

"Sounds boring to me but okay I guess," Sirius said coming out of his grumpy stupor. They rest of the conversation was mostly the girls deciding on where they were going to go when they went out. The boys started a conversation about quiddich, which soon turned into an argument about the best team in the quiddich league.

Finally when they had given up on the argument they decided to go out and practice quiddich on the quiddich court in the garden leaving the girls to themselves. As the boys left Remus pecked Amaryllis on the cheek, she turned bright red and giggled.

The minute the boys were out of earshot Cressida and Lily jumped on the sofa next to Amaryllis and shot questions at her.

"When did this start?"

"Did it start last night?"

"Did he come onto you?"

"Are you going out now?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Guys!" Amaryllis yelled to get them to stop with the questions. "I will answer your questions just give me a chance. It did start last night, I came onto him, I kissed him, no we arent going out, yet, and last but not least yes he is indeed a good kisser," and then Amaryllis rested her head on the back of the sofa and sighed happily.

"Oh my god! This is so great!" Lily squealed grinning at her blushing friend.

"At least someone is having good luck with their love life," Cressida said.

"What do you mean? I thought you and Sirius were getting on okay." Amaryllis said.

"Yeah we were, obviously he thought we were getting on better than I thought we were when he basically jumped me and molested me in a dark corridor," Cressida said looking grumpy.

"What!" Lily exclaimed looking shocked and angry.

"Oh it wasn't like that, everyone walked ahead of us last night and he pulled me into a corridor and started kissing me, I didn't exactly pull away at first and then I did and told him I wanted more than just a fling and walked off. I don't think he was expecting me to turn him down, it's probably never happened before knowing him. Now he's acting like a sulky little baby. I guess it was too much to ask for him to actually be nice and not such a player." Cressida said annoyed at her own weakness with Sirius.

"Look Cressida if he doesn't want to commit he's not worth it, and if he won't commit to you of all people someone no man can turn down then he is basically an idiot," Lily said.

"I agree, there are more fish in the sea," Amaryllis said. " Hey would it be alright if we joined the boys on the pitch."

"Okay, okay you can go see Remus," Cressida said smiling a t her friend.

"Great lets go!" Amaryllis said. She jumped up and went towards the staircase leading upstairs. Her friends were shaking their heads at her laughing. As they walked towards the pitch they were talking.

"'illis?" Lily said.

"Yeah Lil's," Amaryllis said as she skipped along the path.

"You know you and Remus, don't you… don't you ever feel if you act too keen he might lose interest," Lily said carefully trying not to offend her.

"No, its weird I never feel like that, I mean with us its always been that you let them chase us, but with him I wasn't afraid to show how I really felt. I hope you guys find someone like him, I think if you gave them the chance James and Sirius could be like that," Amaryllis said smiling she was glowing with happiness, her friends had never seen her like this before.

"I don't think Sirius will ever be like that Am' he's too self centred. I don't care though, he obviously just isn't the one for me," Cressida said sighing obviously not happy about this decision.

They turned the corner and walked onto the quiddich pitch where the boys were flying about Sirius and Remus throwing the quaffle between them and James flying randomly around obviously trying to catch the small golden ball that kept seekers so busy, the snitch. The three boys did whilst also dodging the illusive bludgers set out to hurt whoever got in their way.

The girls watched them for a while, they were all obviously very talented players and were easily could go professional even at their still young age. But it was clear amongst them that James was the most skilled flyer, he swooped and ducked with such accuracy that he looked like he was born with wings. He caught and let go of the snitch at least four times whilst the girls watched on unnoticed.

Just as the boys noticed the girls standing there, the bludgers did as well, the girls were after all standing on the pitch and the bludgers were coming straight for them. Frozen from shock and fear the girls didn't move and just as the bludger was about to hurtle at Lily's face and she had her eyes closed waiting for it to hit. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and an inch from her face was the bludger struggling in a large strong hand holding it. She looked up and saw James hovering on his broom holding the bludger.

"Alright Lil's?" James asked smiling trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah," Lily said her voice high and shrill. "Just great. Thanks." Then she let her friends to the stands and just watched the boys as they carried on playing about.

They sat for a while before Remus left Sirius and flew over to where the girls were sitting.

"Do you want to come flying with me Am'?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Amaryllis said blushing and hopping onto his broom. He immediately sped off quickly and her friends saw her gently hit him and giggle then put her arms around his waist and held on tight as he flew off away from the stadium. The other two marauders were still playing quiddich but soon enough James came up to the girls and said,

"Hey do either of you want a broom ride? You both look kind of bored just sitting there." He said obviously just being polite.

"I will take you up on your offer James, I have to say I have never actually been on a broom before." Lily said smiling.

"What!" James exclaimed.

"What? I've never been on a broom before so what?" Lily said obviously not thinking it as bigger deal as James was.

"I can't believe you've never been on a broom before that's like never breathing. Jump on dear lady and I'll show you how great it is," James said and Lily hopped on his broom and they flew off with him looping and swerving and her scolding him not quite as kindly as Amaryllis had Remus.

Once they were out of site it left Sirius and Cressida all alone. She sat there nervously not looking in his direction. He had landed his broom and was standing in the middle of the pitch staring at his feet. He finally looked and called to her,

"If I talk will you listen to me?" He said loudly so she could hear him from down on the pitch. She looked over to him scowling.

"I suppose it depends on what you have to say," Cressida called back down to him.

"I don't really know, I was thinking about what you said. I really have. I don't know what to do really. If I said will you be my girlfriend would you say yes?" Sirius called again.

"I don't know, it depends on whether I am the only girlfriend really. I am aware of your tendency to have more than one." Cressida said getting up and walking down to the pitch so she won't have to keep yelling at him from the stands.

"Well if I promise you are the only one will you say yes?" Sirius called.

"I don't know, why don't you ask and find out?" Cressida said stepping onto the pitch and making slow steps towards him.

"Cressida stop playing with me and give me an answer," Sirius said pouting a bit.

"Well I would but you haven't actually asked me a question yet," Cressida said her lip twitching. She was now a step away from him and he said quietly, there was no longer a need to shout.

"Cressida, will you be my one and only girlfriend?" Sirius said huffing at the games she was playing with him.

"Well I don't know, I'll have to think about it," Cressida said trying so hard not to laugh. Sirius' face was a picture of disappointment.

"But…" He started but he was cut off by Cressida taking a step closer throwing her arms around him and kissing him firmly on the mouth.

"I thought about it, and I think that I suppose I can give you a chance, but Sirius…" She stopped. He waited for her to say what she was going to say but it didn't come out.

"What?" He asked smiling with happiness.

"It's just now that I have you, I just don't ever want you to leave me because that would really hurt me Sirius, and I don't want to be hurt." She said this all in a quiet little voice. When she finished Sirius picked up one of her hands and took it in his and brought it up to his mouth and he kissed it.

"I would never, ever intentionally hurt you Cressida, I really care about you. I'm just scared, I mean you know me I'm a player I don't usually do relationships, what if I mess up?" He said now showing his insecure side.

"Just don't," Cressida said putting her hand under his chin and pulling him down to kiss her. She kissed him sweetly and gently; he rapped his arms around her and pulled her close as they had their first _real_ kiss on the quiddich pitch.

**Please review. I seriously post quicker I have had a few reviews. The more I get the quicker you get more. I think its shown by how fast I have postest this time. Hope you like. Review pleeeeeease. xoxoxoxox**


	7. Chapter Seven

**What happened next…**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Summary: **James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for later chapters. R and R.

****

**Author's Notes**: Well I got five review in one day so as promised I will post straight away. Thanks so much to my reviewers. I really appreciate it. I will try and post as much as I can but I really do post more when I get them. Thanks to **Tinkerbelldetention101, joannaday28, bRaTsKi, HJPotterFan and lilred-07. **I hope you all like my new chapter and please all review again and anyone who is reading and not reviewing please review. Ideas would be really appreciated. This new chapter is kind of shallow as its about clothes in some, and its not my favourite. But I was having a slow writing day when I wrote this so its will pick up.

**Chapter 7**

Whilst Sirius and Cressida were off having their time to get together the others were off high flying. James was taking Lily above the trees at the end of the garden and she was enjoying it so much, the wind was flying through her hair, she wasn't even scared it was just exhilarating.

James kept flying sometimes in and out of trees then shooting up into the sky dodging branches. He kept doing it until he swooped down one time and his arm got caught of a branch the broom swerved quickly and sent them flying into the air.

They were about ten feet off the ground but they landed in a clearing in the wood. They both skidded on the ground rolling over into the leaves. James immediately jumped up, he was used to hurting himself in quiddich as he was always playing dangerous stunts. He wasn't sure about Lily though she was lying with her back to him shaking.

"Lily?" James said going over to her. She didn't say anything and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She rolled over to face him and he was shocked when he saw her face. It was creased up with laughter and she was holding her stomach as she was in absolute hysterics.

"So you're okay?" James said raising one eyebrow at her strange behaviour.

"Okay? I am great. That was amazing I felt like I had wings." Lily said finally able to control her laughter.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." James said smiling.

"I loved it. Can we fly back now though, the others might be looking for us we went kind of far," Lily said.

"Sure," James replied grabbing his broom, which had landed a distance away from them when they had fallen, and he hopped on it and waited for her to sit behind him. She mounted the broom and he took off at a great speed knowing she wouldn't be afraid.

They got back and the other four were gathered on the stands sitting in the seats, Lily and James noticed that Cressida sitting in Sirius' lap. It was obvious to anyone what had happened between them and Lily couldn't help but smile. They were perfect for each other and she was glad both her friends were happy now.

She didn't care so much about her own love life, what was she supposed to do now, go out with James and complete the fairytales. They don't exist and Lily knew first hand that things don't happen so perfectly. The group stayed outside for a while, watching the stars and talking about the rest of the holidays. They stayed up for hours talking, it was obvious that the two groups got on extremely well and were going to be great friends. The rest of the holidays looked as though they were going to be great.

The next morning everyone woke up at nine so they could get an early start on the shopping trip. Everyone was groggy but the girls were still excited at the prospect of going shopping. They got up and dressed and waited for the boys to stumble downstairs. Finally the boys came downstairs tripping over their feet and their hair was all over the place obviously they had not thought to run a comb through it. The girls looked immaculate with their hair all-straight and perfect and their outfits carefully chosen. They boys groaned grumpily when they saw them.

"Oh god you're morning people aren't you?" Sirius said with a slight whiny tone.

"Only if we're getting up to go shopping," Cressida said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the door. The expensive cars that had taken them to the house were waiting outside for them. Obviously James had ordered them the night before.

"So where are we going first?" James asked before they got in the cars.

"Why don't we get dropped off at Harrods and then we can walk from there." Amaryllis said sensibly.

"Okay," James replied and he went to tell the drivers where to drop them off, then they all piled into the cars the girls in one the boys in the other. The girls talked about the boys when they were in the car and of course the boys talked about the girls.

The only one that felt really left out was Lily and James not having anyone of their own. Lily felt as though the fact that their best friends were together was pushing them together but she refused to conform and go out with him. Who's to say he even likes her still, he hasn't flirted or anything with her since the end of school. Maybe he's gone off her finally, he's flirted with her since the beginning of Hogwarts though. Though it would certainly be a weight off her mind if he would leave off of her. Wouldn't it?

(Here can you bare in mind that I haven't been to Harrods in years and won't base my description of the shop on the real place just what I need for the story line.)

They arrived outside Harrods and all piled out of the car and gathered outside. The boys didn't look as though they were going to enjoy the day but the girls were determined to not let them get to them and shop till they drop. They girls dragged the boys inside and started shopping.

They wanted to see everything and they went from section to section looking at things. The girls got to the section of clothes that best suited them and started picking things off the rails to try on. They all had very different styles and grabbed all sorts of things. They each had about fifteen things and decided that it was time to go and try things on. They found a changing room and sat the boys down outside and went inside. The girls put on their first outfits.

"Are you guys ready to come out?" Amaryllis called from behind the door to her changing room.

"Yeah, are you Cress?" Lily asked.

"Yep, on three," Cressida said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They all simultaneously jumped out their rooms and inspected each other's outfits they walked out to show the boys. They stared and Remus and Sirius paid attention in particular to their girlfriends. Cressida was wearing a very revealing black dress that was strapless and was like a corset at the top and was tight at the bottom as well and it went to just passed her knees. Sirius hadn't failed to notice how sexy it was. He stared at her with a lustful leer.

Amaryllis was wearing a short skirt that stuck out a bit like a tutu, it was a dark brown colour and suited her hair well, she had chosen a tight plain white tank top to go with it and looked really nice and girlie. Remus liked her style; it was original and suited her well.

Lily was yet again different to her friends she had a more understated look, she wasn't as into flashing too much skin. She had chosen jeans that went to just above her knee and she wore a white T-shirt and a bright blue short jacket over the top. She looked cool and fashionable. The girls all looked at each other. They always had great luck when it came to shopping so they decided their first outfits were definite yes's. They went into the changing rooms and tried on more of their outfits. Through all the clothes they tried on they found more stuff they liked and stuff they didn't like. The boys sat and waited, you could tell that they were bored but they made an effort to tell the girls how nice they looked in every outfit.

Eventually they got through all the clothes and had decided what things they wanted. Cressida was getting the dress she had tried on, some hipster light blue jeans with big rips in the knees and thighs of the jeans, also she had chosen a red T-shirt that had juicy printed in big red letter on in. Amaryllis had the skirt and tank top, and also she had chosen a pink hooded jumper that was quite tightly fitted. Lastly Lily had her jacket T-shirt and short jeans, she had also decided to buy a bottle green rap around cardigan. They all paid for their stuff and dragged the boys up a floor where the means clothes were. The boys didn't seem that interested though.

"Come on its your turn to shop," Cressida said. But the boys just put on pouty faces.

"Whatever, you_ are_ going to shop whether you like it or not," Lily said and she pushed James towards a rack of clothes. The other did the same for the other boys. The girls started picking out clothes for the boys, choosing things they liked while the boys stood and sulked about being bossed about. The girls made them try then on and the boys bought a selection of stuff like the girls. Like T-shirts and jeans and some shirts.

They finally finished shopping in Harrods and moved onto Selfridges. Lily got two bathing suits, one was a bright red bikini and was a halterneck that was less revealing than Cressida's and the bottom were hot pants with a belt around the middle. Another she got was green bikini and was like a bra with the straps over the shoulder and the bottom tied at the sides. The other girls got some things as well like handbags and shoes. Cressida bought some stunning metal stiletto heeled black pointed shoes and Amaryllis bought a bright pink bowling style bag and bought some matching trainers. Lily found some shoes that matched perfectly with her blue jacket.

The boys didn't buy anything in Selfridges and finally the girls gave in and stopped shopping. The boys were so bored. Instead they took the boys to the cinema, the boys had never been and the girls really wanted to see this new romantic comedy. They got a taxi to the nearest cinema and they all got tickets.

The boys finally perked up at the thought of having food and each boy got popcorn, a extra large drink, nachos, sweets, and a hot dog.

"My god," Cressida said watching in shock at the boys eating habits.

"What?" Sirius said shoving the hotdog into his mouth and engulfing half of it. Cressida shook her head and the gang entered the cinema screen and sat down on the back row. Obviously the couples sat together and this left James and Lily together on the end of the row. The couple got comfy with Remus putting his arm around Amaryllis and Sirius abandoning his food for a while to start making out with Cressida. Lily looked at her friends and felt happy for them. They were happy and that's what mattered.

The movie started and Lily just watched instead of worrying about being single. The movie was great, it was a really romantic story about a boy who was in love with a girl for his whole life but they were best friends and he couldn't get the courage to tell her. Finally he did and discovered that she was in love with him as well and they finally got together. The movie got a bit steamy at this point as the sex scene came.

Lily felt extremely uncomfortable sitting next to James, her friends were oblivious to what was going on in the movie, Sirius and Cressida were practically on top of each other and Remus and Amaryllis were kissing quietly completely into each other. Lily played with her hands hoping it would end soon but the scene carried on. She looked over at James and he was watching the movie not looking at her.

He noticed she was looking and turned to her she immediately put her eyes towards the screen again. He smiled to himself. She was obviously uncomfortable with the situation; he wasn't as conscious of the surrounding and the movie wasn't bothering him. She kept fiddling with her hands, she had long delicate fingers he noticed and wore a small ring with a little diamond on it on her right hand.

He itched to take her hand in his own. But that would be overstepping the boundary of friends which they seemed to be of late. He instead of thinking so much carried on watching the movie and left his thoughts for another time.

The movie finished and Lily stood up and stretched, stiff from sitting down for an hour and a half. The movie had been brilliant, it had made her want to laugh and cry at once, definitely her kind of movie. She looked to her friends and Amaryllis were standing up with her smiling at each other. Cressida and Sirius though looked as though they hadn't come up for breath for the whole movie. Lily coughed but they didn't part, she picked up the last of someone's popcorn and threw some at them.

"Hey! Break it up!" Lily called laughing slightly at them. They stopped kissing and turned to Lily.

"Jealous, there enough Sirius to go around" Sirius said winking at Lily, Cressida slapped Sirius' arm and he gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. Lily turned to get out the aisle and followed James out of the cinema with her friends following.

"I'll go phone the drivers," James said walking over to a pay phone.

"Today was fun," Amaryllis said as James walked away.

"Yeah, if this is what the summer is going to be like, it doesn't look like its going to be a total bore," Lily said.

"What do you mean? How could it ever be boring with me around?" Sirius said giving his trademark "you know you love me" smile.

"Yeah whatever," Lily said smirking at his stupid behaviour. James walked back to them.

"The cars are waiting outside." He said.

"That was quick," Lily said.

"That's magic," James said smiling.

"Come on lets go." Sirius said slinging his arm around Cressida's shoulders and guiding her towards the door. The others following smiling and laughing about things

**Review and I will post! xoxoxox**


	8. Chapter Eight

**What happened next…**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Summary: **James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for later chapters. R and R.

****

**Author's Notes**: Hiya. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Sorry. But here is a chapter to make up for it. Thanks so much to all my reviewers I love you.

**Chapter 8**

The cars were indeed waiting outside for them and people stared as the teenagers got into the cars. It wasn't exactly common place for a group of teenagers to be picked up in Rolls Royce's. The seating arrangement was the same as last time with the girls in one car and the boys in the other. The girls put their bags in the boot of the car and climbed in.

"So did you guys enjoy the movie?" Lily asked.

"What movie?" Cressida said smirking cheekily.

"Oh yeah I forgot you had your face to Sirius's." Lily said a bit grumpily.

"Oh come on Lily, it was only a bit of fun," Cressida said smiling.

"Yeah whatever," Lily said. It was obvious the fact that Lily was single had finally made her bitter.

"I'm sorry Lily, you must be feeling left out what with us going out with Remus and Sirius," Amaryllis said, always the thoughtful one.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you guys, I am, really happy, but maybe it would be nice for it to just be us for a while." Lily said looking at her friends.

"Okay, that a great idea, lets have a girls night in tonight, just us in our pyjama's eating ice cream talking, like we always do at school." Cressida said warming to the idea immediately.

"Yeah that sounds great," Lily said grinning, her friends never let her down.

"So it's sorted, no boys, just girl time." Amaryllis said. The rest of the car journey was spent with them talking, without the marauders being mentioned once. They arrived at the ugly outside of James' house and got out the car.

The boys were stood waiting as their car had arrived first. James was opening the door and they waited for the girls got out before going in. The girls got out the car and grabbed their bags from the boot. They walked up the drive. Sirius grabbed

Cressida around the waist and went to kiss her. She put her hand up though to stop his lips reaching hers.

"Sorry Sirius honey, its girls night in, no boys interaction, girls only." Cressida said firmly as her friends giggled and walked past them and into the door.

"Sure Cress' I don't mind you having only girls," Sirius said innocently. "But I wouldn't mind watching." He leered disgustingly at her. She slapped him upside his head and strolled into the house after her friends.

They were skipping up the stairs to their rooms to get into their pyjamas. It was only seven in the evening but they wanted to get comfy to slob out.

A house elf came up to her and offered to take her bags to her room for her. She declined, but she did ask the little elf to bring a tub of chocolate ice cream and three spoons and a case of light beer to her room. Then she skipped on up the stairs after her friends.

The boys were left in the foyer of the house looking after the girls.

"Shall we have our own guys night in?" Remus asked.

"Yeah sounds good. I am fed of being the single man, it'd be nice for it to just be us for a while," James said.

"Yeah okay, just us then," Sirius said.

The girls meanwhile were getting dressed into their pyjamas on their separate rooms. Cressida's pyjama's consisted of tight hot pants and a teeny strap top both in a bright shade of pink, she accompanied them with her furry pink slippers.

The house elf arrived in Cressida's room and she grabbed it and went to fetch Amaryllis to meet in Lily's room. Amaryllis jumped when Cressida barged into her room, Amaryllis was just putting on her pyjama top. She was wearing a tight blue tank top and shorts but they were quite as short and tight as Cressida's. Amaryllis had accompanied her pyjama set with a vintage pair of blue leg warmers she had borrows from her Mum's old clothes.

"Ready to go?" Cressida asked.

"Yeah, are we having it in Lily's room then?" Amaryllis asked.

"Yeah for now," Cressida said, obviously having plans for later. The two girls walked down the corridor. They didn't actually know which room was Lily's. They had been too busy looking at their own to see which they had chosen. Cressida looked at all the rooms on the left and Amaryllis looked at all the rooms on the right and finally they got to the end room where Lily resided. She was changed already and had her striped green pyjama bottoms on and matching green strap top on. She looked very innocent with her hair pulled into messy pigtails. She looked like she had when she was younger. Lily looked to her friends when they entered and grinned.

"So are we ready to have a girls night in?" Lily asked.

"You know it," Cressida said jumping on Lily's bed. "Your room is fantabulous Lil's, I wish I had waited and got this one." Cressida said looking around.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome," Lily said getting distracted by the tub of ice cream in her hands. "Is that chocolate ice cream?" Lily asked.

"Of course, Cressida said lying down on the bed, placing the ice cream in the centre of the bed. He friends both joined her and they all lay facing the middle of the bed eating ice cream.

"So," Lily said through a mouth full of ice cream. "What are we up to tonight? I assume the ice cream feast is only part of the festivities."

"Yeah, I figured we could go explore the house, I mean, we've seen about three rooms in this house since we got here. I know there must be tonnes more we haven't seen." Cressida said.

"I don't know Sid, I mean I don't think we should go snooping around in James' house, he didn't want us going above our floor, maybe he'll get upset if he finds out. I mean this was his parents house you don't want to be disrespectful." Lily said seriously.

"Oh come on, I didn't say we had to go upstairs I mean we haven't even looked properly downstairs yet." Cressida said. "How upset can James get, we won't touch anything and we won't go upstairs, there, sorted. Let's go. You two have eaten that ice cream so fast. You're going to have a brain freeze any minute." She said staring at the empty pot of ice cream. He friends grinned greedily. They jumped up happily now high on sugar.

"So should we search the house first and then talk about the boys or should we talk about the boys and then search the house?" Cressida asked.

"Definitely search the house, I have had it up to my neck in marauders lately," Lily said. Her friends nodded and they headed for the door. They were still in their pyjamas so they didn't want to be caught by the boys so they tiptoed about not wanting to draw attention to each other. They soon started to giggle though when Amaryllis started tiptoeing really high in the air.

She then began prancing about like a ballerina. She was pirouetting and leaping about when she tripped over her feet and landed on her bum and wen "Oomph!" quite loudly. The others had to contain their giggles and quickly put their hands over Amaryllis's mouth to stop her saying anything. Cressida and Lily picked Amaryllis up and they carried on to the end of the corridor.

They had no choice but to go downstairs but they had to pass the boys floor so they were extra quiet as they weren't sure whether the boys would be in their rooms or not. They hurried down and out of the main foyer into a door leading off. They went in a direction they hadn't been in before. They carried on through about ten rooms.

They were all very similar mainly sitting areas. They reached on room, which they stopped to look in for a while. It had no furniture in it at all, just large paintings all around the room. They were all men and clearly of the Potter line as they all had James' eyes and his strong chin. They walked to each painting and read the caption underneath.

"_Theodore Potter, proud member of Wizengamot, and minister of magic for twenty seven years. Died in battle during the uprising of the evil witch Hestathus (1567-1598)"_

"_Tarquin Potter, noted intellect, endured two decades discovering the only known way to revive someone from the dead. Was assassinated by a group of dark wizards before his theories were put into public (1645-1692)"._

"_Mathew Potter, Auror for thirty years, died in the great battle of Harding, said to be the last man standing on the field (1765-1802)."_

The girls carried on reading the portraits until they reached the last; it was different from the others, it had two people in it. It was clearly James' parents. The portraits caption read:

_Harold, Cecilia Potter, Harold and Cecilia are prominent Aurors in their field, they met in Hogwarts and have since married and had one son James. (1965-...) _

The year when they both died had been left free from writing. But it looked like a child had come and scratched in something in its place,

"_For ever and ever."_

Lily felt a lump rise in her throat. It was obvious James had written this as a child. He had had no idea at the time he would lose his parents. Lily felt as though she had invaded James' privacy. She grabbed her friends and took them onto the next room leaving the room full of pictures behind them. Lily couldn't get it out of her head though, not only had James' parents been killed by dark magic, but it seemed that every member of his family, for generations had had the same fate.

They died fighting.


	9. Chapter Nine

**What happens next…**

****

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Just the characters I made up.

****

**Author's Note:** New chapter up. Obviously. I just want to make extra special big thanks to **floro13** who reviewed everyone of my chapters and I loved reading your reviews so much, they were so sweet and made me laugh so much. I love how you pull out your favourite quote I like to see your favourite bits. Thanks to all my other reviewers of course, I appreciate you all. I love to hear from my reviewers. Okay, now this chapter has a sex scene in it, therefore the reason for the rating. It probably won't be the last but please no flames because I know its kind of crappy but I always feel a bit stupid writing those scenes but it fits with the story so there you go. Just warning you. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Nine**

They carried on searching through the rooms, none of the others showing anything about James' life or past. They finally came to the end of the row of doors. They were two big double doors and they had gold encrusted lion's heads for door handles.

They pushed the doors open and they creaked in effort. The room displayed on the other side was magnificent. It was an enormous ballroom as big as the quiddich pitch with ceilings as high as the clouds with a gigantic chandelier lighting the entire room. The whole room had wood floors and as it was completely empty without furniture and seemed to be unused for some time.

Half the room faced the garden so it was all high panelled glass windows. The rest was a panelled wall. They girls stared in awe at the room. That is until Cressida couldn't take it anymore and took a running starting then slid along the wooden floors as if she was an ice skater.

"Come on!" she called, "This is so much fun." She said sliding again along the floors sliding at least half the room's width due to the floor slippery surface. The other two girls looked at each other and joined in. It was as if they were seven again and didn't care about getting told off. They slipped and skidded, sometimes falling onto their bums. They started having races where they ran up and skid across the floors on their bums and whoever got the furthest won.

They took a running start, ran, skidded onto the floor and slid as far at the slippery wood floor would take them. They landed in a laughing heap at the end of the room. That is until they heard a cough coming from the direction of the door.

They looked over and the marauders were standing there looking as though they were going to wet themselves laughing. The girls immediately looked at one another and burst out laughing as well.

"What… what… what were you doing?" Remus asked between fits of laughter.

"We were… were… just having a bit of fun," Lily said amongst her giggles.

"Okay, well can your fun can include us cause our guys night in is kind of sucking, we're really bored," Sirius said rosy cheeked still.

"Um…" Cressida said looking at Lily for permission. Lily saw the look Cressida had, she obviously wanted to spend the evening with Sirius and Lily didn't really mind the marauders that much, as long as she didn't end up with James like the cinema.

"Sure why not," Lily said grinning at her friends. Cressida immediately squeals and jumps up and leaps into Sirius arms and she raps her legs around his waist and pecks him on the lips. He put her down and she giggles and looks to her friends.

"What now?" She asked.

"Well in the spirit of child's play lets play another game," Amaryllis said.

"Yeah!" Lily said, "Let's play hide and seek."

"Aw I don't want to play, I always lose," Sirius whined.

"That's because when you're hiding you can't shut up and give away where you're hiding." James said rolling his eyes. The girls giggled.

"Come on, lets go, since Sirius can't hide he can be on first," Cressida said and immediately the friends split and went running.

"I always get picked on," Sirius sniffled now alone in the ballroom. He put his hands over his eyes and counted to a hundred then started his search.

The house was enormous so he quickly strolled through the rooms looking behind curtains and under furniture for his hiding friends. The first to be found was Remus and Amaryllis because they had stupidly hidden together and were easily heard from the closet of the main foyer. They giggled when they got found, yes Remus giggled as well. They jumped apart and looked guilty.

"Well you made it hard to find you," Sirius said dryly. His friends came out of the closet and ran off somewhere to finish what they had been doing in the closet most likely. Sirius carried on his search finding Lily next, she obviously was not the best at this game and had hidden behind some curtains with her feet clearly stuck out. He quietly walked up to the curtains, he then grabbed them and took hold of Lily and tickled her.

"Let me go, I'm found! I'm found!" She squealed. Then she ran off, Sirius quickly found James, afterwards, he had no imagination even though it was his house. He had hidden in the basement and was actually watching T.V.

"James!" Sirius whined. "You didn't even try to hide." James just grinned.

"I got bored, you took forever, who else have you got to find still?" He asked.

"Just Cressida," Sirius said with a cheeky leer. He obviously wouldn't mind finding her in his bed. He went upstairs to find her. He went into the kitchen but she wasn't there.

"Hey Gooney," He asked one of the elves he knew. "Have you seen a gorgeous blonde girl hiding anywhere?"

"Yes Mr Sirius, I saw her going to hide on the first floor, in your room I thinks Sir." The elf squeaked.

"Excellent," Sirius said then set off upstairs. He took a back passage he knew through a painting in the kitchen up a curling staircase and it ended up coming through a tapestry in his room. Very useful when he wanted food as it went straight to the kitchen. He walked into the room. His clothes were lying about everywhere, as Sirius was hardly a tidy person. He crept into the room looking for Cressida but she was actually out in the open lying on his bed reading a magazine. She was giggling to herself and when he saw what she was reading he realised why.

"Where did you find that?" Sirius said crossly. Cressida jumped into the air in shock then giggled.

"Oh you mean your dirty magazine, I found it under your bed. Very original hiding place." She said smirking.

"Give it here," Sirius said annoyed and a bit embarrassed.

"Why do you need your 'Busty Ladies' magazine Sirius? Don't you want to read it?" Cressida said knowing she was winding him up.

"Just give it here," Sirius said coming towards the bed, he tried to snatch it away but Cressida was too quick and brought it out of his reach.

"You want it?" Cressida said dangling it just out of his reach.

"Give it!" Sirius said pouting.

"What will you do for me?" Cressida said raising an eyebrow. Sirius regained his cockiness.

"Well I could give you that private showing of my bum you oh so wanted that day at school." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh really?" Cressida said kneeling up on the bed.

"Yeah, you know you want it," Sirius said climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of her. Her breath became quicker at Sirius' closeness and she didn't even notice him take the magazine out of her hand and throw it onto the floor.

"Cressida, are you nervous about being on a bed with me?" Sirius said shocked, with her reputation you'd think she wouldn't care. She took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Why should I be nervous, I know exactly what I'm doing," She said then she put her hand behind his neck and pulled him forward into a kiss. He kissed her back, teasing her by biting her lip. He pulled away.

"Cressida…" Sirius said unsure, "What are we doing here exactly?"

"Exactly what we should be," Cressida said pushing him down on the bed with his head on the pillows, she put her leg over him and was straddling him. She pulled her top off and left her in her jeans and bra. Sirius lost all sense of decency at this point and pulled her down to his mouth where he kissed her fully on the mouth.

"You're sure," he said kissing her neck.

"I'm sure," Cressida said. She drew her finger down his chest to the bottom of his T-shirt. She reached her hand under his shirt and ran her fingers over his chest. Sirius closed his eyes at her touch. She pulled his T-shirt up over his head and threw it on the floor.

He pulled her down to his face and kissed her gently on the lips, she kissed him back just as gentle slowly slipping her tongue into his mouth and stroking his. Everything seemed to be going so slowly, as if the earth had stopped moving.

Without breaking the kiss Sirius undid Cressida's jeans and pushed them down her legs. She kicked them off. She broke the kiss and started kissing his neck, she lick him just behind his ear making him gasp in pleasure before she moved down his neck to his chest, she ran her tongue down until she stopped for a minute to undo his trousers. She unbuckled the belt and pulled the trousers open.

She could see he was excited and ran her fingers over the top of his boxers. He swallowed and looked at her. She pulled his trousers fully down. They were both in their underwear now but Sirius wanted to see all of Cressida. He fingered the front of her bra, and then he grasped one of her breasts through her bra. She smiled and threw her head back in pleasure; his touch made her go wild. He got up onto his knees so that she was no longer straddling her but kneeling in front of him.

He kissed her neck and slid his arms behind her back and unsnapped her bra with ease. He slid the straps down her shoulders and finally pulled it off. He looked at her and smiled, she was so beautiful, she was perfect.

He lay Cressida down and kissed down her neck as she had done. He trailed his tongue over her breasts making her gasp. He moved his mouth down and started licking her stomach and playing with the side of her underwear, a small red thong.

He pulled her thong down, right down and off her feet. He then came back up and kissed her firmly on the mouth, She was now completely naked and he was running his hand up and down her side. She pulled him to her and she quickly pulled his boxers straight down so that they were equally bare. Cressida reached down Sirius' body and grasped him firmly in her hand. His eyes became very large and his breath became quicker. She ran her finger up and down his shaft and felt Sirius begin to get sweaty.

She liked having this effect on him. She stopped touching him and lay back on the bed stretching her body out so that her legs looked long. Sirius pulled his upper body over her and kissed her on the mouth slipping his tongue in his mouth and massaging her. He ran his fingers down her body and ran it round her belly button. He looked down her body and was surprised to see a tattoo on her hipbone. It was a thorny red rose. It made Sirius think that Cressida was even more sexy than he already thought she was.

"I never knew you had a tattoo," Sirius whispered to Cressida.

"Yeah, I got it last summer. Lily and Amaryllis have one too. We each have a flower." Cressida said running her finger over her tattoo. Sirius put his hand over hers and kissed her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," He said kissing her gain but on the mouth. Cressida smiled as he kissed her loving how he made her feel.

Sirius ran his hand down Cressida's body and rolled on top of her settling between her legs. He gripped her hips and pushed straight into her making Cressida cry out loudly. Cressida got used to Sirius being in her and started to move her hips to meet his thrusts into he. Sirius had his eyes closed and felt as if he was in ecstasy.

He pushed into Cressida quicker and quicker then brought the pace down again knowing that would drive her wild. She cried out in pleasure and he opened his eyes and saw her underneath him. She looked amazing she had her arms on the bed gripping the sheets. She had her eyes closed too. Sirius started pumping into her fast again and she started crying out and then her orgasm hit her. She cried out loudly and Sirius came a second later crying out her name. They both collapsed in each other's arms, Sirius still inside Cressida, they fell asleep with both satisfied looks on their faces.

Hope you like. xx Review and i will post more. xxx


	10. Chapter Ten

**What happened next…**

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

**Summary: **James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for later chapters. R and R.

**Author's Notes**: Hi. Thanks for my reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Just a short note because I wanted to put this up and I don't have much time. Thanks for reading. Please review and I will post some more.

**Chapter 10**

The next morning the group all woke up tired. The others had wondered the night before where Sirius and Cressida went all night but figured it was best not to bother them. Remus, Amaryllis, James and Lily had spent the night talking until Remus asked Amaryllis to come with him to show her something and Lily and James figured they should go off to bed.

Lily was first to wake up and went to her friend's room but neither of them were there. Their beds hadn't been slept in so Lily decided it was probably best to think of where they were. Lily couldn't believe Amaryllis had spent to night with Remus, she usually was a lot shyer about things like that. But she guessed it was okay. She only had one choice as to who to find because she knew he would be sleeping alone. She went to the second floor to find James. There were four rooms on this floor unlike the girls who had many more. James' room was easily found as it had his name on the door. She knocked first but as he seemed to be not answering she pushed the door open and entered his room. She was surprised to see it was quite tidy inside. Everything was red and gold, of course. The room was enormous, easily twice the size of Lily's and there was an enormous bed in the middle where Lily assumed James would be. She walked up to the bed and saw James' wasn't there. She decided to have a quick look around his room though before she left. He had a desk in the corner and shelves, which seemed to have a lot of picture frames in it. She saw many of James' parents recognising them from their portraits. Lots of happy memories obviously as all the pictures were of happy faces. Many of the pictures were group pictures of the marauders, with them messing around and dancing about or doing something evil to a Slytherin. One picture though was different, it was smaller and was in a silver frame instead of gold like the rest. Lily looked closer and saw it was indeed a picture of her. She was sitting beneath a tree reading a book, she was playing with her hair. Lily didn't remember him taking this photo; he must have taken it secretly. Lily thought it strange that he had a picture of her. But she didn't have much time to think as she was interrupted.

"Lily!" James said in a surprised voice from behind her. Lily turned around and saw James dripping wet with a towel tied loosely around his waist, obviously just coming out of the shower. Lily blushed bright red and turned around. James didn't seem embarrassed at all but he did seem shocked to see her there.

"What are you doing here?" James asked her pulling his towel off while she wasn't looking.

"Um… I was just looking for someone, the girls are all missing so I guessed they were… busy." Lily worded carefully.

"Well I guess they are… busy then." James said smirking. "I'm decent." He said and Lily turned around. His view on being decent was standing there in his boxers. Lily stayed red. He was extremely toned and was easy on the eyes. He pulled a T-shirt over his head and Lily blinked trying not to stare. He pulled a pair of trousers on and looked at her.

"So what do you want to do now? Or shall we just stay here and let you stare at me?" James said grinning. Lily came out of her glazed look and glared at him.

"No thanks I'm good," She said quickly showing no sign of being ruffled.

"How about breakfast then?" James asked.

"Sure, lets go," Lily said going to the door with James following. They passed two doors and James could hear muffled talking in both. He knew exactly what his friends were up to and couldn't help but grin. Though Remus shocked him, he wasn't so much of a player as Sirius was. They walked down the corridor and down the stairs and into the kitchen. The elves scattered when they entered rushing around getting them breakfast. Five minutes after they sat down every type of breakfast food appeared in front of them. Lily immediately stuck into the bacon, which was her favourite. She made a sandwich and before she took a big bite she looked at James. He was eating a piece of heavily buttered toast.

"James?" Lily asked,

"Yes," James mumbled through his mouthful of food.

"Well I was just thinking how much you must love living here," Lily said, "I mean its so big and its been so much fun being here." James smiled slightly and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"I do love living here, I am extremely fortunate that my parents left me this place. Its just I have no one to share it with. That's why I didn't live here after they… after they…" he cleared his throat, "after they died." He said. "I've loved having you all here this summer, its made being here so much easier. I would have been lonely without you here." He said hanging his head. A single tear dropped off his chin and he quickly swiped another away. Lily stood up when she saw he was upset. It was almost instinct that took over her. You wouldn't be able to tell but simultaneously they pulled each other into a hug and him sitting and her standing. They stood there for ages until finally James pulled away and wiped his face.

"I feel so ashamed of myself, that's the first time I have ever cried. I didn't even cry at their funeral. I was too numb. I just stood there like a piece of wood. I was so empty. It's just… its just being back here. It finally got to me." James said quietly. Lily rested an arm on his shoulder.

"You don't have to explain. Just know I am here if you need me." Lily said sitting back down and finishing her now slightly cold breakfast. They sat in silence until their friends finally joined them. Well some of their friends, Amaryllis and Remus came down looking well rested and looking slightly embarrassed. They joined them for breakfast and they all made small talk. When Amaryllis finished her bowl of cereal Lily jumped up.

"Me and 'illis are going on a walk," she said grabbing Amaryllis's arm. They walked outside into the garden and strolled along the park. The minute they were outside Lily turned to Amaryllis.

"So!" she squealed.

"So what?" Amaryllis said cheekily.

"Don't play with me? What happened last night?" Lily asked linking her arm in Amaryllis's.

"Nothing, nothing. We didn't do it. We were just fooling about on his bed and we fell asleep together, nothing full on happened. Just a bit of fun." Amaryllis assured Lily.

"Okay, well I doubt that's what Cressida will be telling us," Lily said.

"Well it looks like we're going to find out," Amaryllis said signalling walking towards them slowly smiling to herself. She joined them linking her arm to Lily's and they carried on walking.

"Okay we want details," Lily said straight away.

"What's to say, I spent the night getting shagged senseless, and the morning and in the shower if you really want to know." Cressida said outright.

"Oh my god Cressida!" Amaryllis squealed happily.

"God, it was amazing," Cressida said, "He is awesome." She sighed heavily and her friends giggled.

"I can tell he is Cressida, you're walking kind of funny," Lily said giggling. Cressida hit her gently on the shoulder and they carried on walking down the path talking.

"So this morning was weird," Lily said.

"How come?" Cressida asked.

"Well for one both my friends weren't in their beds," Lily said grinning.

"Wait both of us? You and Remus too 'illis?" Cressida asked.

"No we didn't we just slept in the same bed, nothing else. What else was weird Lil's?" Amaryllis said.

"Well for one I saw James half naked." Lily said waiting for a reaction.

"When!" Cressida cried.

"I went into his room looking for him and he was just in a towel after having a shower. He looks good wet," Lily giggled. "Then we had breakfast." She didn't feel the need to tell them about what else happened with James. He wouldn't want her telling anyone she was sure.

The day carried on with them hanging out. They were all tired from the late nights they were having.

"Sorry about the girls night in last night Lil's. It didn't really last did it?" Cressida said.

"Don't worry about it. I had fun. Hide and seek was funny." Lily said.

"Yeah, Sirius definitely found me," Cressida said insinuating something. Her friends laughed.

"So you're not worried you rushed into it?" Lily asked Cressida.

"Not really, Sirius and me, I think its really going to last. He's changed." Cressida said dreamily.

"Great because I would hate to see you hurt," Lily said.

"He promised he would never hurt me so I have to take his word for it I guess." Cressida said. Her friends smiled, obviously Cressida was happy and that's all that mattered. They walked in silence for a while until Lily broke the silence.

"I think I have feelings for James," she said looking horrified that she had said it. He friends reacted differently, they jumped around excitedly.

"That's so great Lily, you have got to get together," Amaryllis said.

"No I don't think so, its just not the right time for me or him and I don't want to ruin the friendship we have at the moment." Lily said sensibly.

"I understand, but if you do really like him then you should go for it," Cressida said.

They walked all the way around the garden then back around to the house where they met up with the boys again. Lily didn't want to act any different to James now that she had admitted her feelings to her friends. They all sat around the table and talked. She liked it this way. No complications.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**What happened next…**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Summary: **James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for later chapters. R and R.

****

**Author's Notes**: Hiya. I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long. You all probably think I am such a terrible author. I am really sorry. Thanks to everyone for my reviews. I won't say names but thanks to everyone. This new chapter is probably one of my favourites. I put a lot of feeling into it. I hope you all like it. Read on…

**Chapter 11**

The next three weeks was spent much like this, having fun, the couples got closer and Lily kept her friendship with James the same. Everyday the group spent time with each other, swimming or playing quiddich or going into London.

One day the boys had decided to stay at home while the girls went into town at night to go to a club. The girls thought it was strange that the boys didn't want to come but when Peter suddenly turned up in afternoon of that day they just left it as they didn't really want him coming clubbing with them anyway.

The next day the girls were horribly hung over and when they went down to breakfast the boys didn't look much better, they had bags under their eyes and Remus looked as though he had been beaten up.

"What's up?" Amaryllis said worried going over to Remus and feeling his forehead. "Are you ill?"'

"Um… yeah. I feel a bit under the weather, I think I will go up to bed. Don't come up, I will probably be sleeping." He said to Amaryllis, she found this really strange but left him to it. He other boys didn't look as bad as Remus did but Cressida still fussed over Sirius.

"Are you okay Sirius? Do you ant me to get you anything?" Cressida asked him.

"No I'm fine," he said quite sharply.

"Okay, well you look awful, just ask me if you want anything," Cressida said brightly obviously not noticing Sirius' tone.

"Just leave it Cressida, I just don't want to be fussed over." Sirius said getting up from the table and going to his room.

"Okay, you go have a strop." Cressida called behind him. "Moody boy." She obviously didn't think he was really mad, just tired. The others nodded. They had never seen Sirius be grumpy about anything it was strange. James looked best out of all of them. Peter didn't look at all different, he just looked a bit tired.

He soon got up though and claimed he had to leave. He had only come for the one night. He scuttled away and the girls sat down at the table. They tucked into breakfast and thought nothing else of the marauders strange conditions.

Another week passed, Sirius was strangely distant even to Cressida but she just gave him his space, she wasn't a clingy girlfriend. The other boys were all quite quiet.

They spent the week chilling out and not doing much and when Friday night came they all decided to go out as a group. Sirius though didn't want to come. They all left at about eight in the evening and went to a bar. They got there and started dancing but Cressida wasn't having fun. She was starting to worry about Sirius, he wasn't himself. Something was up.

"Guys," She called to her friends over the music. "I am going home. I need to talk to Sirius." Then she grabbed her bag and left the bar. Her friends didn't have time to question it before she was gone. She stood on the pavement and flagged down a taxi. It had begun to rain quite hard so she hurried into a taxi and she told the driver the address and he drove her there. When they arrived the driver looked sceptically at the house.

"Are you sure this is the right place love?" he asked.

"Yeah quite sure," she said and waited by the door until he had driven away. Then she got her wand out and tapped the door as James had taught them.

She crept into the house and walked upstairs expecting Sirius to be in his room. She wobbled up the stairs, she had worn ridiculously high heels tonight, the ones she had bought from Selfridges on the second day in James' house. She walked along to the corridor towards Sirius' room. She knew it well having spent a good few nights in it since first having sex with Sirius. She opened the door quietly and looked inside. She heard a noise coming from Sirius' bed and looked over to it.

She stopped breathing. Her chest hurt from the strain and her legs became tiff and unable to move. She could see him, he was lying on the bed he was barely moving except for kissing the girl kneeling over him. She had streaked blonde hair and wasn't wearing a top. Cressida couldn't watch anymore she turned her head away and walked out.

Sirius not even noticing her entering or leaving. Cressida walked down the stairs and through the kitchen. She needed to get out the house so she walked down the garden path barely able to put one foot in front of the other. It was still raining and drops or rain were merging with the tears that were now dripping down her face.

Meanwhile the other had moved from the pub onto a club and was dancing on the floor. Lily was dancing with James and Remus was with Amaryllis. They were having a great time, the music was great and they had all had a few drinks and were buzzing from the effects. James couldn't keep his eyes off Lily, she was wearing a strapless red dress that rose up her thigh when she danced. Her shoes had straps that wrapped up her legs.

They were extremely sexy and James wanted to be the one to take them off at the end of the night. James was a confident dancer and he put his hands on Lily's waist as they danced. He was standing behind her and they were both moving to the music and when the music slowed down Lily turned to look at James, she put her arms around his neck and his were draped over her waist still.

They swayed to the music keeping eye contact the whole time. James leaned into Lily and she moved into James letting him tilt his head toward her. Their lips touched just slightly before a drunken man bumped into them and they broke apart. Remus and Amaryllis came up to them at this point and asked them if they were ready to come home.

It was about midnight and they were beginning to get tired. Lily quickly agreed still buzzing from the kiss and not knowing how to feel about it.

They got a taxi together and went back to the manor. Lily went in search of Cressida and she wasn't in her room. Lily assumed she was with Sirius so she went back downstairs to join the others who were getting a snack before going to bed. She entered the kitchen and Sirius was sitting in there with them.

"Hey Sirius, is Cressida in your room?" Lily asked.

"No why? Isn't she with you guys?" Sirius asked his eyes not showing his worried feelings.

"No she came home at half eight to check on you, didn't she come back?" Lily asked. Lily felt a slight tugging on the skirt of her dress, she looked down and an elf was standing there.

"Excuse me miss but me saw the blonde girl come home, she went upstairs then into the garden miss. I hopes that helps miss," The elf said before scurrying away. Lily looked at Sirius and he shrugged.

"I'll go look for her," he said quickly, getting up and going outside into the rain in search of Cressida. He knew. She had seen him. How much she saw he didn't know. He had to find her. He checked the pool house, the willow tree all the way around path. He finally knew where she would be.

He should have known. The first place he should have looked, the quiddich pitch. He ran until he got there. He ran straight into the pitch and looked around.

There in the middle of the pitch was a small ball and he knew it was her. He wiped the rain off his face and called out.

"Cressida!" He walked slowly towards her. The minute she heard him call her she tensed up. She stood up and looked at him. She was soaked through and red eyes from crying and scratch marks all up her arms where she had obviously been scratching herself.

"Don't come near me," Cressida whispered harshly. She stared at him with eyes so dead it looked like Cressida no longer inhabited her body.

"Cressida please, we need to talk," Sirius said.

"Talk, okay lets talk, what could you possibly say that will not make me feel like my heart has been ripped out." Cressida croaked tears bursting from the corners of her eyes.

"Cressida please, I love you," Sirius said quietly. This made Cressida look up angrily.

"You love me! You love me! How can you say that to me! You don't know what love is. I loved you, I would have done anything for you, I would have killed for you! You betrayed me. You slept with some cheap whore instead of being faithful to me. You promised me Sirius," She wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, I got scared. I loved you so much; I have never loved anything in my whole life. I hate my family; sometimes I even think I don't love the marauders. I thought I was dead inside. Until you came. I couldn't live without you. I felt like you were part of me. But that's not me. I don't have feelings. I thought it was just a stupid fling, but I knew deep down it wasn't. I thought if I had someone else it wouldn't make a difference because I feel for you isn't real. But it is Cressida. I love you. I really love you. I'm so sorry." Sirius had broken into tears as well at this point.

"You got scared, do you think I even care anymore. You promised me Sirius, right here in this quiddich pitch that you would never hurt me. But you did. You hurt me so bad. I wish I was dead right now." Cressida cried out.

"You don't mean that, we love each other Sid. Always will. We're meant to be together. I'm sorry I didn't realise it at first. But we are. We're meant to be, please just give me another chance." He pleaded.

"Another chance, how can I. I can't even look at you. You make me sick. I never want to see you again Sirius and if you even come near me I swear you'll regret it." Cressida said bitterly practically spitting the words out. She shakily took a few steps towards the exit of the stadium.

"I really did love you Sirius, you obviously didn't feel like I did Sirius because I would never ever have dreamed have hurting you. You're just a scared little boy Sirius, and one day you're going to grow up and realise what you did and I just hope you feel as much pain as I do right now." Cressida lastly said before walking out of the stadium leaving Sirius. He collapsed down into the mud sitting with his head in his hands weeping.

Cressida strolled into the kitchen and her friends were sitting there. When they saw the state of here they rushed forward and grabbed her as she just collapsed into their arms. Remus looked on in shock. She cried like a little girl into Lily's shoulder. Lily and Amaryllis took their friend upstairs.

They didn't even know what had happened but they knew something big had and she needed their help. They took her to her bedroom and into the bathroom. They took her wet clothes off and put ran a bath for her. They treated her like an invalid and put her in the bath. She sat in a ball, her legs pulled up to her chest shaking through her tears. Lily stroked her hair.

"What happened honey?" Lily asked gently. "Did something happen?" Cressida looked up at Lily.

"He really hurt me, I saw him, with her. They were… they were…" She was I such hysterics that she couldn't talk anymore. She didn't need to. Her friends got the picture. They got her washed up and into her pyjamas. She was just getting into bed when she started talking again.

"I need to leave. Tomorrow. I need to go home. I can't stay here. You can stay but I need to get home. I don't care what my parents think." Cressida said. She lay onto her pillow and fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. Lily and Amaryllis stayed for a while before leaving the room and closing the door behind them. They talked in hushed voices.

"I think we both know what happened," Lily said frowning.

"I can't believe Sirius would do that to her, god, I thought he was okay, I was so wrong," Amaryllis said.

"I'm going to take her home tomorrow, we'll stay there the rest for the summer probably. You can stay here if you want, I don't want to and Remus to be affected.

"Lily I can't leave Sid now when she needs us most. I'll come to. Remus will have to manage without me," Amaryllis said firmly.

"Okay, night." Lily said heading off into her room. Neither girl slept well as they both were worrying about Cressida. She had never been so upset ever. Boys were always a joke to her, she had obviously been deeply in love with Sirius and he had let her down.

Hope you like. Review for a post.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**What happened next…**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Summary: **James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for later chapters. R and R.

****

**Author's Notes**: Hi. Sorry again for not posting very quickly, I am just so busy at the moment. But I am going to post now so I hope that makes up for it. I am going to say something each to my reviewers this week as I have the time.

****

**Cora-Leanna:** Thanks for your comments. I have tried to really make this story less cheesy than my last one giving my characters more depth. I know sometimes I go back to having a bit of a cheesy moment and also I concentrate more on Sirius and Cressida for the first part of this story but Lily and James are obviously the main parts and will get a major story plot a bit later on. So there'll be a lot of James and Lily to come. So I hope you happy.

****

**Brilover:** Thanks for your review. Sirius is a bit more different in this story. I have based a lot of it on him and Cressida for a bit but lots of Lily and James to come but I am going to get that started once they are back at school. I don't want my whole story to be about them as I think it might get a bit boring. Hope you like this new chapter.

****

**CattyCat:** Thanks for reading my story. Lily and James will get together soon but like any story on this bored it'll be a little rocky for a while with twists etc. Hope you like.

****

**Elizabeth Denver:** Sirius and Cressida have still got story to come but I haven't decided on whether anything could repair their broken relationship. So you will just have to wait and see. Sorry the chapters aren't so long. I do try and write as much as I can but that isn't as much as some other stories. I will try and post more often from now on.

**OTHChannelHPFreak**: Yeah I have dragged the relationship between James and Lily out a bit but they will get together soon I promise. Then of courser the real story starts. I can't say the same for Sid and Sirius, as I haven't decided yet as to what their fate will be.

****

**Sirius'girl4eva99:** Thanks for your review. I hope you like the new chapter.

****

**-black-stars-666:** I can't say I don't love that you said my story is addicting. Cause I do. I really appreciate your review. I hope you keep reading.

****

**bloomsgrl:** I really tried to make it sad. I even got a little upset writing it. Glad you like it though and I hope you enjoy my new chapter.

****

**Lilhottchik08:** Yeah Sirius is an ass in a way. But I do feel sorry for him. His family really messed him up so he can't always be to blame. But he did know better and Cressida will live.

****

**meanmeg3:** Well here's your wish. Here's more, more, more.

****

**Slytheringurl-050604:** Thanks for reviewing. I know that I don't really keep to the time space in my story but that's because I am totally ignorant to what kind of thing happened in the seventies or whatever and I don't want to make a mistake so I decided to make it all modern. I really hope its okay like that but that's how I chose to do it.

**Hi. Thanks for everyone's reviews. I replied to everyone I hope. I just want to mention as someone's review reminded me that this story is no way supposed to be based in the real time when Lily and James would have been about. I am modernising it and I just want to tell you so if I make any modern references to T.V. shows or whatever then its intentional and not me being completely stupid. Thanks for reading everyone. **

**Chapter 12**

The next morning everyone woke up dark and gloomy. The boys had found Sirius in the quiddich pitch and put him bed. He didn't get up the next morning, he just stayed in his room. The girls got up early to pack and leave. They put their stuff all in their trunks and carried it downstairs to the foyer. Remus and James were they're waiting for them

"I'll call a car for you," James said. Whilst Remus and Amaryllis said their quiet goodbyes. They shortly kissed and she promised to owl him everyday but she needed to do this and go with Cressida right now.

"I know," he said resting his forehead against hers, "I'll just miss you." Then he kissed he again and then James came back saying the car was waiting. Cressida was first out the door; she was in a rush to get out. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to the boys. Amaryllis followed her after quickly waving to James goodbye. Lily was about to follow when James grabbed her arm.

"Lily…" he began.

"Goodbye James," she said.

"We need to talk about…" James started again.

"I know but not now," Lily said heading to go out but James clung onto her arm.

"I'll miss you Lily," he said very quietly.

"I'll miss you too James," she replied gently then she kissed him on the cheek and he let her leave. The girls all packed their stuff into the car and drove away into distance leaving Remus and James watching them go.

The girls sat in the back of the car in silence. With Cressida in the middle she rested her head on Amaryllis' shoulder.

"Thanks for coming with me," She said really quietly. Lily replied by taking her hand and holding it letting her know she was there. They drove across London to the outskirts where Cressida lived. Her house was an old style Victorian house, with three floors and a small front garden they thanked the driver and the car drove off and they went into the house. Cressida unlocked the house and they all entered leaving their trunks in the hall.

It was a lot different to James' house but Cressida let out a sigh of relief the minute she got inside. The house was safe to her and she felt like she could breath. Sirius couldn't hurt her while she was here. The girls moved their stuff upstairs with all three girls going in Cressida's room. Her room was the entire loft so it was big enough to fit all three of them. They left their stuff out and then went downstairs. Cressida called her parents to let them know she was home, she told them she had brought Lily and Amaryllis and they weren't pleased but they could tell something was up and agreed it was okay as long as they didn't have any boys over.

They all sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and talking. The other girls felt they shouldn't talk about James and Remus because it might make Cressida feel worse about Sirius. It wasn't until Cressida herself brought them up that they began to talk.

"So Lily how's your non relationship with James going?" Cressida asked.

"Actually, it's not so much of a non relationship now, we kissed last night in the club," Lily said taking a sip out of her hot chocolate. Her friends eyes got really wide and looked at her.

"Lily!" Amaryllis exclaimed. "Wow, so are you guys together now?"

"No, no way. It was just one kiss. It didn't mean anything. It last like a second." Lily said telling herself more than anything.

"Be careful Lil's, I thought I could trust Sirius and look how that turned out," Cressida said a single tear falling down her cheek. She swiped it away and her friends looked on worried.

"Don't worry about me, I'll get over him. I just can't believe I fell for his act. I actually fell in love with him. With Sirius Black. Me! I mean I'm not the fall in love type. I don't commit to anything and finally I do with him and he lets me down." Cressida let the tears fall and she didn't care. She picked up her mug and took a sip of hot chocolate. Her friends hoped she would be all right. They knew that it had really affected her but they would just stand by her and help her through it.

The next few days went by slowly and Amaryllis was getting steady owls from Remus, though Amaryllis tried not to rub it in the other faces. Especially as some of them mentioned Sirius. About how he wasn't leaving the house and he just stayed in his room. Obviously the break up had impacted him too.

A week after they had left the Potter Manor Lily got a letter by owl from James finally. She tore it open and read it quickly.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write. I didn't know whether or not you would want me to write. But I will anyway. I really miss you, the house feels so empty without you here. I have to get this out Lily, I really like you. I always have. That kiss in the club, it was amazing, I can't stop thinking about it._

_I really want to see you. But I can't come to you as I doubt Cressida needs any marauders within ten miles of her. Can we meet up? Please say yes._

_Love James_

Lily read it again just to be sure. He did really like her. She wanted to see him too. She had enjoyed being friends with him over the summer. He mentioned the kiss; she couldn't stop thinking about it either. It had been so quick but it had felt like a lifetime. She quickly wrote back.

_Dear James,_

_Thanks for the letter. I did want you to write. I miss you too. Of course we can meet up. Let's meet at the Greenlake Park, tomorrow at three o'clock. It's about half way between our houses. I hope that's okay.Write and tell me._

_Love Lily_

Lily sent the letter back with James' owl and waited all afternoon for a reply. The other two girls had spent the day watching television. There was nothing to do in the area and they just wanted to slob out. Lily got the reply quickly confirming that he would be there tomorrow.

She felt excited she really wanted to see him. She went and joined her friends watching T.V. She liked Cressida's house but she missed James' it felt more like home to her.

The next day Lily could hardly wait to meet up with James, for some reason though she couldn't tell her friends where she was going. She instead told them she was going to pop home and get something. They didn't ask questions.

Lily wished she had made the time earlier because by the time quarter to three came around it felt like a hundred years had past. Lily didn't have James' car to take her around anymore so she caught a public bus to a nearby street. Then she walked the rest of the way to the park. When she arrived she saw James wasn't there yet. She sat on one of the swings and waited for him. She hoped he was coming.

Five minutes later his posh car pulled up and he jumped out. The car pulled away and James came walking towards hers, Lily carried on sitting on her swing. She didn't know whether she should stand and hug him, kiss him or shake his hand. She though it would be best to just keep sitting and let him come over.

"Hey," he said as he joined her by sitting in the swing next to hers.

"Hi," she said, now she was here she didn't know what to say.

"How is Cressida?" James asked first.

"She's okay, she doesn't really talk much but Sirius hurt her real bad." Lily said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not condoning what he did but he sure is paying for it. He won't talk to anyone. I think he really loved her but he got scared. He's really emotionally messed up from his parents. They're really into the dark side of magic and he wasn't so they treated him really badly. It makes it hard for him to show his feelings," James said. It was obvious he was highly protective of Sirius.

"Yeah I guess, but he did hurt her. But I don't want to talk about that. I need to talk about that kiss," Lily said looking James straight in the eye.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm feeling. It was great, the kiss was great. But I don't know if it was right. What do you think?" Lily asked timidly. James looked up at her.

"I know what you mean, it's made me go crazy thinking about it though. I can't get you out of my head Lily," James said taking her hand in his. He stood up in front of Lily and pulled her up so she was standing as well. He didn't say anything but he pulled her towards him and he put his lips on hers. They both sighed as though they had been yearning for this for a lifetime.

They stood not moving, just their lips touching. Lily was the first to start moving her lips and gently nibble on James lower lip. She raised her hands up and played with his hair and he reached around her back and stroked up and down her spine. Soon the kiss became more and more and James was the first to pull away.

"Lily, I love this, but we can't do it here." He said quietly. He rested her head against his chest, he was a lot taller than she was.

"I know, it doesn't look like this started at the right time did it?" Lily said.

"I want this so bad Lily, I want us to be a couple. Do you want it too?" James said showing his nerves at asking the question.

"Yeah James I want this too." Lily said. "But I don't know how to tell Cressida, she was worried I might get hurt like she did. Maybe I shouldn't tell her just now, I'll give it time." James nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." James said. Lily looked up.

"What do you mean finally?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you." James said, Lily's eyes became wide. She'd never known all these years, she thought he had just been messing about.

"James…" She started she didn't know what to say. She instead just pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. He smiled into her kiss.

"Do you want to walk with me to my house? I told the girls I was going home to get something so I better go home and get something. I need to get some clothes and stuff anyway." Lily asked.

"Sure," James said taking her hand and they walked down the streets towards her house. Lily lived quite near Cressida, about a half-hour walk, but only about ten minutes from the park. They chatted idly as they walked, James kept stopping her and kissing her. She giggled and said they would never get there if he didn't quit it. They finally reached her house, which was a average sized house in an estate where all the houses were identical to one another.

Lily walked through the front garden with James behind her. She opened the front door and saw somebody was in and immediately turned back around to leave.

"Lily?" A woman called her. "Is that you?" Lily turned around and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Yes mum, I just popped home to grab some stuff, is that okay?" Lily said.

"Of course it is sweetheart. Come in. Introduce me to your friend." He mother said ushering Lily and James in.

"Mum this is James, a friend of mine." Lily said awkwardly. Mrs Evans shook James' hand and he smiled nicely at her.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Evans." James said politely.

"Do come in and have a drink James, Lily rarely is home anymore it's so nice to see her." Lily and James were then brought into the front room and they say on the sofa. Her mother then went into the kitchen to fix them some drinks.

"I'm sorry about this," Lily whispered to James.

"It's okay, your mum seems nice," James said smiling.

"Yeah my parents are okay it's…" Lily was cut off with shouting coming from the kitchen. They found out what it was about a second later when a girl a few years older than Lily stormed into the lounge.

"Hello Petunia," Lily said gravely.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with some freak that you went to school with?" Petunia yelled the minute she was in the room.

"I just popped by to get something." Lily said her voice raising slightly from her anger welling up.

"Well get it and leave already, Vernon is coming round and he can't see you or your freak friend who I assume goes to that school for special retards like you." Petunia barked. Lily stood up at the insult to her and James.

"Now, now girls." Mrs Evans said coming in with a pot of tea. "Stop arguing James won't want to see your petty squabbling." She placed the tea down and poured James a cup; he thanked her and took a sip.

"I'll get my stuff and we can go," Lily said to James then she got up and stormed upstairs to her room. She walked into her room and looked around. It was nice to be back in her room with all her stuff. She lay down on her bed and sighed trying to calm down from the anger Petunia always made her feel. She heard the door creak and looked up. James walked into her room looking around appraising everything.

"Hey," Lily said, "What are you doing up here?" James sat beside her on her bed.

"I had to get away from you lovely sister, she started going on about our 'special school for retards again' and I had to get leave. I like your room." He said looking at all her cuddly toys and smiling.

"Thanks, I miss being home but I don't get the hassle from Petunia when I'm at Hogwarts so that why I was glad when we could come round your house this summer." Lily said.

"Yeah and that didn't work out so great did it?" James said dryly.

"I don't know, before Sirius and Cressida broke up it was probably the most fun I have ever had. It was so nice not having to worry about stuff all the time." Lily said lying back on her bed and sighing. James watched her looking at her every curve.

"You're so beautiful," James said stroking his finger up and down her arm.

"That tickles," Lily giggled. He then lay down next to her and they both lay looking at the ceiling in silence. They lay there for a while in comfortable silence.

"Lily," James said.

"Hmmm," Lily mumbled.

"This bed is really comfy and I don't want to get up but we probably should as Cressida and Amaryllis are probably wondering where you are." James said.

"Yeah you're right," Lily said hauling herself off the bed and started moving around her room collecting a few things. James watched her every move. She turned to look at him and saw him watching her.

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked.

"I'm looking at you, how can I not?" James asked flirtatiously.

"Well you aren't looking so bad yourself," She said walking towards him. When she was in reaching distance of him he grabbed her hand and pulled he into his lap where he kissed her firmly on the lips. She gasped surprised at his force but kissed him back lacing her hands through his hair. He groaned in pleasure of her touch and he laid her onto the bed with half his body on top of her. He moved his hands up and down her body feeling her curves. He started running his hands up the back of her top before she came to her senses.

"James we have to stop." Lily said as he tried to pull her back down to the bed.

"No we don't," James said obviously caught up in the moment.

"Yeah we do, I got to go back to Cressida's and my mum and sister are downstairs. Let's go." Lily then got up and grabbed the stuff she need and James hand and dragged him downstairs.

"Bye mum," Lily said popping her head into the lounge. Vernon was sitting there with Petunia and Mrs Evans. When Lily poked her head in they all looked up at her.

"Are you going now darling?" Lily's Mum asked.

"Yeah we have to be going now, but I'll see you at the wedding though in august." Lily said.

"Wedding!" Petunia exclaimed. "You aren't invited to my wedding!"

"What? Of course she is." Mrs Evans said. "Don't be so silly Petunia."

"I don't want her there Mum," Petunia said pouting. Vernon took her hand and smiled down at his soon to be wife.

"Maybe it would be best Mrs Evans, I mean we don't want Petty to be upset on her big day," Vernon said putting on his best parents ass kissing face.

"Fine whatever, I'll see you whenever then," Lily said turning to leave. She grabbed James hand again and dragged him threw the door. He rushed out with her trying to keep up with her fast pace away from the house.

"Lily," James said as she stormed away. She didn't answer him.

"Lily!" He tried again louder this time, he grabbed her hand and turned her to look at him.  
"Lily calm down," James said in a soothing voice.

"Sorry, but god! She's so stupid. I can't even come to her wedding now. Mum barely even stood up for me. Its like I'm not even a part of the family anymore." Lily said now starting to get upset, her eyes were welling up. James pulled her toward him and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course you are, Petunia's an idiot but its plain to see your mum adores you." James said. Lily sniffed a bit then pulled away.

"We better get back," Lily said then they walked back hand in hand to the end of Cressida's street, which was as far as James was going. They stopped on the corner and Lily hugged James deeply.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Lily said into his shoulder. "I never thought we would get together. I thought I would go out with Snape before I did you."

"Hey! I don't want to hear that. But I know what you mean. Pretty unbelievable that us, the most incompatible people on the planet are together." James said. Then he brought her face up and dipped down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"But I'll tell you what," he said, "I am so glad we are together." They kissed once more and then James watched as Lily strolled idly down the street back toward the house.

**Hope you liked. James and Lily together in this chapter so I bet a few of you are happy. Review and i will post quicker. Thanks. xxx**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**What happened next…**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Summary: **James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for later chapters. R and R.

****

**Author's Notes**: Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing. I just want to say thanks by posting again quicker than I usually do. I haven't got much to say so I'll just give my reviewers a few messages.

****

**Inquish Quill:** Thanks for your review. I am really glad my story does makes you want to read more. That's just what I want to hear.

****

Dracosgirl2515: I am so glad you read my story. I love yours and I am really glad mine is the first Lily and James for you to like. Please keep reading.

****

**BroadwayHoney:** Firstly I hope that idea you got worked out for you. Also thanks for reviewing. I know I have a few grammar things and stuff and I am really working on getting all that better. I hope you keep reading regardless of my bad spelling.

****

**Catty cat:** By rocky I just mean their relationship won't be perfect like any relationship. I will add twists and stuff. Hopefully this story will go onto a sequel so there will definitely be some twists to come.

**Floro13**: I love your reviews, the quote thing makes me happy cause it reminds me of what I wrote. I pre write my chapters weeks ahead and sometimes I forget what I put. Thanks so much for you review. I hate Vernon, I love James and I definitely have to watch Vanity Fair to see this hunky man you speak of. Cora-Leanna: Thanks for your review. I am really trying to keep James and Lily's relationship in the starting stages. I don't want to rush anything and ruin it. I know Lily isn't the type of person to do that, at least not in my story, she's more cautious. Though going out with James at all was out of the ordinary so you don't know what she might do now. Though I think I will take their relationship in baby steps for a little while. Glad you reading my story. Keep revewing.

**-black-stars-666** Glad to see you are still reviewing. Tell me things you like and dislike about my story. I would love to hear what you think. Thanks for your review.  


**bloomsgrl** Thanks for reviewing so quick. I am trying to return the favour of posting back quicker than usual. Thanks so much for your review. I am glad it made you sad, but in a good way, that's the angle I was going for on this chapter. Review again.**  
**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI** Thanks for your review, tell me what you like and dislike, I would like to hear what you think.

**Brilover**: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate your criticism. Especially as you put it so nicely. That chapter may have been a bit rushed. I will try and work on that in the future. Thanks for reading and I hope I improve my writing. Keep telling me what you like and dislike.

**Chapter 13**

She knocked on the door and Amaryllis answered in her pyjamas. She had a towel around her head, a face pack on and was walking funny due to toe separators on her feet.

"What's going on?" Lily asked entering the house and putting her stuff down in the hallway. She entered the lounge and Cressida was sitting on the sofa also in her pyjamas with her feet up on the coffee table with her toenails painted ruby red, her hair was also in a towel and she had a face pack on. She also had a bowl of toffee popcorn that she was munching while watching her favourite movie Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"We're having a feel good day, we highlighted our hair, we have nail stuff, we have face packs, we have good wholesome unhealthy food and we have all our favourite movies." Amaryllis said, then she whispered quietly so Cressida couldn't hear, "I thought it would get her mind off Sirius, she seems happier."

Lily nodded then took her stuff upstairs and she got changed into her pyjamas like the other two girls. Lily picked up the same nail polish as Cressida had used and started painting her toenails while she sat on the floor.

She pulled her hair back into a bun and started to smother on some of the green face pack gunk that her friends had used. She could get her friends to highlight her hair later. She got up and sat with her friends on the sofa and they all sat al watched the movie sighing when romantic parts happened and crying when sad bits did.

When the movie ended their face packs had all dried so they all went and washed them off feeling their fresh skin afterwards. They all went back into the lounge afterwards to watch another movie.

"What else did you get 'illis?" Lily asked.

"What do you think?" Amaryllis said smirking. Lily suddenly clicked.

"You got Grease!" Lily squealed jumping up and down.

"You know it!" Amaryllis said jumping up and putting it on. They all then continued to watch Grease, singing and dancing along. Laughing until their sides hurt. Lily was pleased to see Cressida was laughing as well and not being as unhappy as she had been in the last week.

The next few days flew by for Lily, she was having such good fun with her friends, but at the same time she desperately wanted to see James. She hadn't heard from him since she had last seen him and she missed him. Amaryllis seemed to have the same problem because she had received a letter from Remus saying that she can't come round the next few days because he's really busy.

Lily thought this wasn't like Remus and told Amaryllis not to worry. But she did worry as she hadn't seen Remus in a week and a half and he didn't seem so worried about seeing her.

"Maybe he's gone off me or met someone new." Amaryllis said mumbled holding back the tears.

"Of course he hasn't, he loves you silly. He's probably not feeling himself. I bet you its nothing." Lily assured her friend.

"I'm not so sure," Amaryllis said. But she put it to the back of her mind for a while.

The next day after not hearing from Remus Amaryllis decided to go round James' house to see if anything was up. She didn't tell her friends where she was going she instead told them that she was going shopping for a while and that she'd be back in a couple hours.

It took two buses and a taxi to get to James house and finally when she got there she knocked on the door, unsure as to whether she had made the right decision coming. Remus was actually the one to open the door and Amaryllis smiled guiltily at him.

"What are you doing here?" Remus demanded. He looked pale and worn, as though he hadn't slept.

"When I got your letter I was worried there was something wrong so I thought I would check you're okay." Amaryllis said nervously.

"I said you shouldn't come," Remus said a frown appearing on his face.

"You better come in." Amaryllis walked in and they went through into one of the sitting rooms.

"Why didn't you want me to come Remus?" Amaryllis asked.

"I said I was busy Am' why isn't that enough." Remus asked annoyance starting to grow in his voice.

"I'm sorry but that isn't good enough, you blow me off and don't give me a reason. I thought something was wrong. Sorry for caring," she said.

"I didn't ask you to come round," Remus said his temper and voice clearly raised.

"Stop yelling at me Remus, all I was doing was care," she said her own temper rising with his.

"No, all you were doing was checking up on me. Don't you trust me at all?" Remus said standing up from his chair.

"Well I don't know Remus, is there any reason for me not to trust you? I always feel you're keeping something from me. You're always making excuses and stuff and I wonder if there's something I don't know." She said.

"Maybe there is, doesn't mean I _have _to tell you," Remus shouted.

"So you are keeping a secret, I knew it. What is it that's so bad you can't tell me Remus? Is it someone else? Is that it? You have someone else?" She said, hurt showing though her voice.

"No there isn't anyone else okay? Its nothing to do with something like that. I just don't think you can handle it that's all." Remus said his voice getting quieter.

"I can't handle it!" Amaryllis yelled. "Of course I can, I love you Remus, I don't care, whatever it is I will still love you." She said this without yelling and her voice broke as she tried to hold back tears. Remus looked at her and looked at her. His face was so pale he looked like he was a ghost. He looked at Amaryllis straight in the eye and said in a small voice like a child's almost.

"I'm a werewolf."

"What?" Amaryllis said thinking she had heard him wrong.

"I'm a werewolf Amaryllis, I got bitten as a child and once a month I change in a werewolf. That's what has been happening these last few days. That's why I couldn't see you. This months changes were really tough and I didn't want you to see me like this," Remus said motioning to his sick state.

"Oh Remus," Amaryllis said, it all dawned on her and everything fitted.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you," Remus said, he walked toward Amaryllis and she noticed he stumbled a bit, his face was screwed up as though he couldn't see straight and his hands were shaking.

"Remus are you okay?" Amaryllis said walking towards him. Before she could get to him he suddenly collapsed on the floor in a heap. His body landed with a thud on the floor and he lay there still. Amaryllis froze for a second then realised he needed help.

"James!" she screamed at the top of her lungs whilst moving Remus so that he was lying straight. She checked he was breathing and a slow and steady breath was coming from him.

"James! Sirius!" She carried on screaming. Soon enough both boys came running through the doors to the sitting room and saw Remus lying on the floor with Amaryllis lying next to him.

"What happened?" James asked rushing forward.

"He just fainted while we were talking." Amaryllis said.

"James its probably because…" Sirius said before shutting up because Amaryllis was there.

"Its okay I know about Remus being a werewolf." Amaryllis said quietly. Both boys eyes widened. Then James spoke.

"He lost a lot of blood last night, he got beat up pretty bad during his transformation. We better get him into bed. Amaryllis fetch one of the house elves." James picked up Remus' feet while Sirius got his top half and they both carried him upstairs. They were careful with him as they lay him in his bed. Amaryllis gently pulled off his shoes and socks and the other two boys left her to look after him knowing he was in good hands.

"Call us if you need us Am, we'll be on this floor." James said softly.

"Okay, I will stay with him, he might need a doctor, so maybe you should sort that out." She said looking up at them.

"No I don't think so, Remus would kill us, the doctor would guess about Remus and nobody can know about him." Sirius said sternly.

"But he's really bad," Amaryllis said upset at their disconcert.

"Remus is stronger than most, give him a couple days and he'll be back to normal, he's been worse." James said.

"That doesn't make it right!" she replied brusquely.

"Amaryllis…." James started.

"Just leave, I'll look after him," she said getting up and hurrying them out of the door. She sat at Remus' side and removed some of his clothes so that he'd be more comfortable. She brought his T-shirt up and saw his scared chest. There were numerous scratches, new and old. Amaryllis winced knowing the pain he must have gone through. She

Amaryllis stayed with him until it was dark then realised the girls might be worrying so she went to owl them. She went to find James so she could borrow his owl to write to them. When she walked to his room knocking but no one answered. She pushed the door open and walked in on James and Lily sitting on James' bed watching a movie and eating crisps (chips to American people). Lily saw Amaryllis walk in and stopped eating mid chew.

"'illis what are you doing here?" Lily asked swallowing.

"I could ask you the same thing." Amaryllis said.

"I was… um…" Lily stuttered.

"She was just over looking for you," James cut in quickly. "But I told her you were looking after Remus cause he has the flu and she decided to stay and watch a movie with me." He said all this with a dead straight face without showing the slightest bit that he was bending the truth a bit.

"Yeah that's about it." Lily said smiling sweetly as Amaryllis.

"Ok well I was just coming to owl you so I guess that saves me a job," Amaryllis said. She was so overcome with tiredness and worry for Remus that she didn't even bat an eyelid at her friend's poor excuses.

"Is Remus okay? Can I go see him?" Lily said getting up from her position on the bed.

"Um… no you better not. He doesn't want to see anyone apart from me right now. He's feeling so crap. Better to just leave him alone," Amaryllis reeled off quickly. She left quickly afterwards leaving a slightly startled Lily.

But James took her mind off things by laying a soft kiss on her neck then moving his lips up her neck to her face and then planted them gently on her lips. She sighed contentedly into his mouth and lay onto the bed pulling him down with her not letting him break their kiss. He half lay on top of her kissing her slowly and gently savouring every kiss. Lily pushed her hands into his soft hair and swirled her fingers around his messy locks. James groaned, his weak spot obviously his hair. Lily grinned and tugged slightly harder on his hair pulled James' head back so she could kiss his neck. She ran her hands under his shirt feeling his muscular back running her cold fingers up and down his spine. He shuddered and pulled his lips just above Lily's not quite touching.

"You drive me crazy," he whispered.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" Lily said smirking and getting up off the bed and straightening her clothes.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. Cressida will be waiting for me," she said pulling her hair roughly off her neck and tying it in a bun. James crawled to the end of the bed and sat with his legs dangling off the edge pouting.

"Do you have to?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. If Amaryllis is staying here then I had better go keep Cressida company at home. I still haven't told her about us. She's too fragile right now so I just want to be there for her." She kissed James on the end of his nose and giggled at his face then she skipped out the room. James remained sitting on the bed, when she left the room he lay down on the bed and sighed contentedly.

Lily made him feel better, at the start of the summer he had been so down about being in this house but with her there, it had made it all better. He couldn't believe she had made him feel anything. It seemed that since his parents had gone, he had been numb, totally cold. He had acted the same after a year or so. Back to marauder ways. But he still didn't feel anything. She made him feel warm and he liked it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**What happened next…**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Summary: **James likes Lily but are his feelings returned? Will Lily ever give in and go out with the marauder or is them even being friends asking too much? These two questions can only lead to confusion, fun, and much more. Rated m for later chapters. R and R.

****

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for all the review. I think I must be the worst author ever as I post so irregularly but its all about timing and I really don't mean to keep you waiting. I hope you like the new chapter and here are the replies to my reviews.

****

**Slytherin Rogue** thanks for the review. I would appreciate your thoughts on my story. Hope you like the new chapter.

****

**Dracosgirl2515** I am glad there was a little James and Lily for you. I know I sometimes go off a bit on the other characters but this story is mainly based around Lily and James later on it gets to more Lily and James but their main plot line might not come for a while. But I will make sure it's a good one don't worry. Hope you keep reading. Thanks for the review.

****

**Cora-leanna** I am glad you like the James bit. I like mushy bits too. Lol. About the Amaryllis thing, its kind of a formality that I said she was going shopping. It was just an excuse and didn't really need to be that realistic just not too out there. So I hope that explains it.

****

**Floro13** Thanks for another super review. I like them so much. Though you chose a mushy quote this time. Lol. I kind of want the pity thing for Cressida. She's been through a lot. But don't worry maybe later on I will pick her story up, though knowing me I will probably change my mind. Lol. Anyway, read on…

****

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI** Thanks for the review. I haven't seen sixteen candles. I haven't even heard of it. I must not get out enough. Lol. I don't know about getting Sirius a new woman though or wo-man as you call it. I think he needs a bit of time. Though knowing Sirius and his womanising character it won't be long.

****

**Bloomsgrl** Don't worry, Remus gets better. It was nothing too serious. As it said he'd been through worse. Well I think it said that. I can't remember. Lol. Hope you like the new chapter. Sorry for the time it took to post.

****

**OTHCharmedHPFreak** What would my story be without a bit of drama? Lol. I have to warn there is drama ahead but don't worry there is no doubt to be a bit of love and romance as well. But I hope you keep reading anyway. You suggested a lot of things to do in my story and all of them would make them a very clean cut story and though they were good ideas I will probably drag it out for a bit for effect or I might not ever have them find out about the animagus' and Remus' little furry problem. I like suspense in a story and I want to try and bring some into mine. Hope you like the new chapter.

**Chapter 14**

Amaryllis sat with Remus all night hoping he was okay. He seemed to be sleeping okay, quietly breathing. But she worried anyway. She sat in a chair by his bed finally falling asleep and waking up the next morning to see Remus stirring.

"Remus," she said gently rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mmmm," Remus grumbled, he slowly opened his eyes. He stretched his arms out and sat up slowly.

"You shouldn't move much, James said you were hurt bad, you need rest." Amaryllis said resting on the bed beside him and placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He leaned into her soft hand.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's forgotten," she said lying down next to him and resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, you know," Remus said.

"I know," she replied snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. She was tired after waiting up for him.

"You lay here, I need a shower," Remus said getting up gently so not to disturb her as she was already practically asleep. He walked carefully into the bathroom, he was still sore from the full moon.

Amaryllis was dreaming, but she began to wake up and she peaked her eyes open a bit unsure of where she was. She opened her eyes and saw the naked back of Remus facing her. He was completely naked and drying himself with a towel. Her cheeks immediately went red. Her and Remus' relationship had never gone as far as sex and seeing him like this made Amaryllis feel embarrassed. She rolled over so she wasn't facing him and sat up and even though she couldn't see him any longer she put her hand over her eyes.

"Um… Remus?" she said timidly. Remus jumped a mile in the air.

"I thought you were asleep. I'm sorry." He drew a towel around his waist.

"Its okay, I'm decent," he said and she turned around. Remus noticed her red cheeks and smiled.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, I'm not," Remus said smiling. Amaryllis was slightly staring a bit too much at his half-naked form. He wasn't exactly hard on the eyes.

"I'm sorry, its just I have never seen a… you know," Amaryllis couldn't finish because she shoved her red head in the pillow on the bed.

"Am' don't be embarrassed. There's no need. I always thought you weren't a virgin but it doesn't matter that you are, I like it better that you are," Remus said, he was smiling as he walked over to his bed and stroked Amaryllis' hair. She brought her face out of the pillow and smiled at him.

"Thanks, I just feel like a baby. Going all red." She said.

"There's no need," Remus replied lying on the bed next to her, she cuddled up to him.

"Remus?" she asked. "Are you a virgin?" Remus looked uncomfortable.

"No… I'm not." He said. "I'm sorry, I wish I was it was a total mistake."

"Its okay, I don't want to know anymore. I love you Remus, you need to learn that that means no matter what," Amaryllis said kissing him on the lips. He pulled her close kissing her deeply as she ran her hands through her hair. He ran his tongue over her lip and she moaned. Remus made her legs feel like jelly. He rolled half on top of her and started playing with her top. He put his hand up the back of it and ran his fingers over her bra strap then pulled away suddenly.

"Amaryllis I'm still feeling a bit rough so maybe we could do this another time." He said sitting up. She looked at him strangely but got up.

"I think I had better be getting home anyway. They'll be wondering where I am," Amaryllis said getting up trying not to show the hurt in her eyes. Remus seemed preoccupied with something else and didn't notice. He simply kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye. She left feeling lonely and rejected.

Once she had left Remus lay back on his bed and put his hand over his face and sighed. He knew she felt hurt, but he couldn't risk hurting her. He didn't want her to get hurt if they broke up and they would. Remus had been in relationships before and they just didn't last. He now knew she was a virgin and he didn't deserve to take that from her. He had to end it with her, before it went to far and he hurt her. He couldn't believe he had told her about being a werewolf. How could he be so stupid to tell her? He had to end it before she acted weird around her. He would do it tomorrow. By letter. He couldn't do it by person, it would kill him to see her sweet face sad. Tomorrow.

Amaryllis made her way home and arrived about a half-hour after lily arrived.

"Hey we weren't expecting you to come home so early," Lily said smiling.

"Yeah me neither," she mumbled before going to bed early. The other girls noticed her mood but said nothing. They just gave a knowing look to each other and went back to watching television.

The next day Lily received a owl letter from James.

_Dear Lily,_

_Would you like to come over to the house? Remus and Sirius are moping about and I would love to see you. Write back and let me know._

_Love James _

Lily read the note and smiled. There was nothing more she would want than to see James today. She quickly wrote back that she would be there as soon as she can. She quickly showered and got dressed then went downstairs to where her friends were eating breakfast.

"I'm going out today, there's something I have to do, I'll see you guys later okay," Lily said quickly then she rushed out the door to get the bus down the street. Her friends sat there baffled. Cressida especially.

"What do you think she was up to?" Cressida asked.

"I don't know, she was weird last night at James' house as well." Amaryllis said taking a large bite of toast and flicking through a magazine. Cressida wasn't as offhand with it though. Something was up with Lily and she was going to find out. She had a feeling Lily had gone to James' house so she decided to go over there, she prayed that she wouldn't bump into Sirius. She wasn't able to even think about seeing him.

She got to the house fairly quickly hoping to maybe catch Lily going inside. When she got there and there was no sign she went in without knocking. Quietly she crept through the house into the basement to see if they were there. She thought it was empty until she heard a murmur in the corner of the room where a sofa was. She looked over and Lily was snuggled up to James kissing him on the cheek and giggling. Cressida stood for a moment watching not believing it. Then she walked straight over and made Lily and James jump from the love hazed stupor.

"Cressida!" Lily exclaimed jumping up from her seat in James' lap.

"How could you be so stupid Lily?" Cressida said glaring angrily at her best friend.

"What?" Lily said shocked.

"You heard. How could you fall for any of the crap he gives you? They're just the same. Both of them. He'll do what he did." Cressida said her voice braking with a mixture of anger, disbelief and grief.

"What are you talking about Cressida? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about James and me but I didn't want to be hurt." Lily said sadly watching her friend.

"You didn't want to hurt me! I am the one not wanting you to get hurt. He will just leave you Lily, they all do. How could you be so stupid?" Cressida said running her hands roughly through her hair and shaking her head as though convincing herself of what she was saying.

"Cressida, calm down. Its fine, James won't hurt me," Lily said trying to calm her friend down. Cressida was obviously distressed. James all this time had remained sitting looking with concern at Cressida. He knew, she was meaning herself, she didn't think Lily was so stupid. She thought she, herself, was. James stood and came up behind Lily.

"Cressida I am not going to hurt Lily, I love her." Lily turned at this shocked. But this wasn't the time.

"Those are just words. Words mean shit when you can ignore them and go out and break her heart anyway." Cressida was rocking back and forward on her feet. As though trying to keep her balance. Her attention was suddenly distracted from Lily and James to a figure standing in the doorway. Obviously he had been standing there a while listening. Cressida looked sharply at her friend.

"Do what you want, just don't come running to me. They're the same Lily. Exactly the same. You'll see." Then she ran straight up the stairs and out the house.

"That was about more than just you and me I am thinking," James said quietly to Lily.

"Should I go after her?" Lily asked.

"No." Sirius' voice spoke up from his place by the stairs. "I think I need to face this one." Then he walked up the stairs with an exact idea of where Cressida would be. He knew he had done it this time.

Cressida ran as fast as she could to the first place she could think of. When she reached there she collapsed in the swing of the playground. She had been there a few times this summer. Tears were freely running down her face she wiped them away furious with herself. She was so stupid. She knew, every knew. She was stupid to think he would stay with her after he got what he wanted.

Her feet dragged helplessly in the sand under the swings. Her hair flying behind her as wind swept past her. She hung her head going off into a daze. She was only awoken by someone's feet appearing in front of hers.

"I don't need this right now Siri," The softness of her voice shocked him and the fact she used her pet name for him shocked him even more.

"We need to do this Cress'. It's gone too far. I hurt you so much. It kills me to see you like this." Sirius sat on the swing next to her and swung a bit before speaking.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know its not much but I truly am. I did love you. Always will. But I know this will never happen. But just know. It wasn't you, you were perfect. It was always me. Always. There's something wrong with me. I'm broken. I always do the wrong thing, even if I know its wrong. I just wanted to say it." Sirius stopped and got up. He walked away from the park. But Cressida stood suddenly.

"Siri'" she said.

"Yeah," he said turning.

"Thanks," she said. He smiled slightly then he carried on walking.


	15. Author's Note

I am doing this last post. Well I think my last because the other day my entire story got deleted. This is about 90 plus pages of work I having been doing for months. Right now I am too depressed to even thnk about writing more but I think maybe once I get back to school I may write some more. Maybe with slight alterations from how I wrote it before. I have also started another story so that might come up pretty soon if I get the first chapter finished. I am so sorry for being a crappy organised person but I just don't think I'll be posting soon. But another story may arise and / or another chapter of what happens next. So sorry to be such a flake.

xoxoxoxox


End file.
